Problem And Solution: Dauntless Style
by Dauntless926
Summary: Tobias and Tris begin to get close and then Abnegation finds out about Marcus beating Tobias. A week later, when Tobias turns fifteen he gets fostered by the Priors aka the most know Dauntless family in history. What will happen when Tris falls in love with her foster brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
 **  
**

 **Tris POV**

Tobias is my bestestfriend. He and I have been jumping off trains, throwing knives and zip lining since we were seven. He is Abne...Abnega...Abnegation! That's the word, I'm Dauntless. We arentsupposed to be talking to each other since we're in different factions, but it would be considered selfish if he ignored me, and it would be cowardly if I was scared of a rule that no one follows. His father is a mean man, he hurts Toby. I love Toby, I want him to come home with me so he can't be hurt. He could live with my cousins Zeke and Uri and their mom Hana. Or me and my parents and my brother Caleb. Caleb isn't very nice, he always reads and ignores me. But I have plenty of friends for example I have Toby, Marlene, Uri, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna and a Candor girl I met in Factions History. Her name is Christiana. My daddy says that he wants to meet Toby, but I wanna wait three more years so I'll be fourteen years old and be able to stop my daddy if he's mean to Toby. I wanna marry him and grow up in Dauntless with him. We'll have the least amount of fears, a beautiful baby girl and we'll be training the initiates together. I hope he transfers here in fouryears, I want my best friend.

 **A/n hey to everyone who read this story cuz of Brave, Strong, Fearless. Please review, follow and fave this story!**


	2. Chapter One

**Tris POV**

rgba(255,="""" 255,="""" 0);"=""""Time Skip Three Years Later

Toby is going to be fostered out today. Abnegation found evidence that Marcus beat Toby, his trial was yesterday. I know that he will be coming to Dauntless because Mom and Dad were able to pull a few strings, I mean they are the famous Dauntless leaders. My parents went to pick him up an hour ago so they should be back soon. Sleep overtakes me and when I wake up I see my best friends face above mine. "Toby!" I yell while jumping up to hug him. "Hey Trissy." He says in a deep voice. "So, who's your foster family?" "Well, you know them, your related to them, and the whole compound knows who they are." "Oh my gosh your staying with Zeke and Uri?" "No silly, I'm staying with you!" I just hug him again because I'm speechless. "Thanks Trissy. For everything, I wouldn't be here without you." "Your welcome Toby. I want you to meet my friends and some of Zekes's." "Ok, let's go." I grab his hand and lead him to the cafeteria. I spot Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Uri, Shauna and Caleb. "What are you doing here Caleb?" "I'm eating dinner obviously." "Yeah, but you never eat with the gang." "Gang is not the correct term considering that you all, while hooligans, are not in a gang." I roll my eyes and say, "Quit the smart talk to you transfer Nose." He looks taken aback but leaves the table anyway. "Dang Tris, is someone ready for their brother to transfer? And who's the hottie?" Mar asks. "Yes I hate the Nose, he's so rude! And this is my best friend/foster brother. His name is-" "Four. My name is Four." I look at him questioningly but don't say anything, he gives me a look that says I'll tell you later. We start to talk about initiation and cake. "What are they talking about?" Toby whispers. "Oh! It's Dauntless cake, we are obsessed with it, as is the rest of the compound. We get unlimited cake because our parents are the leaders and bakers that came up with it. My parents and Uri and Zeke's parents came up with Dauntless cake. Shauna and Lynn's Dad baked the first ever Dauntless cake, so we're kinda Dauntless royalty." He nods and goes to grab a piece. When he takes his first bite, I see Uri take a picture. "Uri! That's rude!" "To bad cous, it's a big step." I roll my eyes. Four grabs my hand under the table and I smile, so much for keeping everyone from knowing about how close we are.

 **So here's the first official chapter! I hope y'all are enjoying this story and please review/follow/fave this story, and read my other one called _Brave, Strong, Fearless._**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Tris is a dauntless-born. Her parents Natalie and Andrew Prior along with her brother Caleb died in a train crash. The Pedrads adopt her. This is her life in Dauntless. Eventual Chrill, Sheke, Ten, and Uriah/Marlene**_


	3. Chapter Three

***************Chapter TWO********************

 **Tris POV**

The next morning I wake up to snoring. Who's in my room?! I jump up to see Toby sleeping on the air mattress next to me. Since we all know that Caleb is transferring, Toby will get that room when he leaves. Toby is snoring soooooo loud, so being the loving  
best friend that I am, I sit on his lap and start to kiss him. Surprisingly he begins to kiss back until we are in a full on make out session. "Tris Prior would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" To answer I kiss him back then I attempt  
to get off his lap. He holds me there and begins to kiss my neck. I push him off because I don't want to have to hide a hickey, and my parents will come to wake me up soon. He pouts so I kiss him one more time before heading to the shower. When I  
get out, I throw on a black lace crop top and very short black shorts. Mar would be proud. I put on eyeliner, mascara, blush and my high heel combat boots. I look Dauntless, granted my friends and I are pretty much Dauntless royalty. Everyone knows  
who we are, around Dauntless we are known as "The Gang", and our parents are know as "The Creators". Toby walks out and I see his mouth drop. I walk over slowly rocking hips and plop down on his lap. "Hey baby." "Hi beautiful. Should we tell everyone  
about us?" "No i want it to be just us for now, ok baby?" "Of course beautiful." I smile as we walk down to breakfast and resist the urge to hold Toby's hand since we're keeping us a secret.

I grab a muffin and sit down by Mar who visibly approves of my outfit. Zeke looks at me like what the heck went through your head this morning. Caleb doesn't even look up. My parents come in along with the rest of the "creators" and the sit at the head  
table, which is where the gang will be excepted to sit at in a few years. Max yells at everyone to hit the tracks so we all begin to run. We all jump on and everyone talks about who will leave and who will stay. The gang and I place bets on this every  
year. This year I say that Caleb is leaving and Eric, my cousin from Erudite, is coming. When we arrive we all run in and make a ton of noise, we are called hooligans and reckless idiots, I just laugh and run to get a front row seat right behind the  
initiates. Jeanine begins to call names and I zone out until I hear Caleb's name followed by Erudite. Of course. Then Eric's name is called and he chooses Dauntless. I can tell Max is happy because it's his son, Max and June had a relationship before  
she transferred to Erudite and she got to keep the baby. I hear him whisper "good choice son" and Eric smiles, recognizing his father. When he sits down I say, "Sup cous, I'm Tris but most people call me Six. Max is my mom's and their mom's," I say  
while pointing to Uri and Zeke, "Brother. So that makes us cousins, feel free to come to me for anything, I'm much more reliable than Zeke or Uri." He mumbles a thank you before turning back around. After that we run to the compound and initiation  
has begun, let the festivities begin!


	4. Chapter 3

************This is the _actual_ chapter Three, sorry for the mistake***********

 **Tris POV**

style="""caret-color:"" rgb(0,="""" 0,="""" 0);="""" color:="""" -webkit-text-size-adjust:="""" auto;="""" background-color:="""" rgba(255,="""" 255,=""""  
0);"=""""Over the past month, Eric has really become a part of the gang. Him and Lynn have really hit it off. At school, Chris called Eric hot when he came to pick me up as my "parent." I don't see why but apparently glueing a teacher to the chair is frowned  
upon. It serves her right though! She was getting smart with me because both of my feet weren't under my desk when the bell rang. Ummm ok, whatever you say Cindy. Toby saw the whole thing and was laughing the whole time. Eric was just smirking  
and nodding every free minutes, you could tell he was proud of me. It finally ends and I grab Toby's hand as we walk out. Eric doesn't say anything about it, he just smiles when he notices. "So," he said, "I'm guessing you'll be my cousin in law  
soon." We blush and I say, "Please don't tell anyone, we didn't want anyone to know yet. We were going to wait til he passed initiation." "Y'all are waiting long, a year?" "Yeah." The conversation ends there when we walk into the compound. Everyone  
in the Pit claps for me and there is a picture of my teacher with a ripped skirt and an ugly shade of green in her hair. Oops, I forgot that I put hair dye on her hair brush. I do a little bow before I see my parents. My mom says, "Tris we are  
very disappointed in you didn't we raise you right? You forgot to add the syrup on the floor! I hope Uri doesn't find out that you forgot or-" "Tris-I-don't-remember-your-middle-name-Prior! What is wrong with you?! You forgot the syrup! Now she's  
gonna think that your fine with this! Tomorrow give her an apple but fill it with vodka so she gets all tipsy during class, she'll be fired by next Monday." "Thank you Uri! I hate her, and know she'll be gone forever!"

Later that day I'm getting tattoos with Toby. He got the five factions symbols on his back to cover the lash marks. I got three ravens and a Ferris wheel with a 10 in the middle. "Why this?" Tori asks. "It's where I met my best friend."

rgba(255,="""" 255,="""" 0);"=""""Flashback

rgba(255,="""" 255,="""" 0);"=""""I was climbing the Ferris Wheel in the abandoned amusement park by my home when I heard a scream. I looked down and there was a boy. He hails striking blue eyes and looked beat up. I crawled down and tried to stop the bleeding from his back. "Are you ok?" I ask softly. "I'll be fine. Thank you." "Of course, what's your name?" "Tobias." "Well Tobias, I'm Beatrice." "Well Beatrice, I think Tris fits you better." "And Toby, you." "Well that's it then, Tristan's Toby." I smile as I finish wrapping his wounds. "Toby, who did this to you?" He grimaces when he replies, "It was my father, Marcus Eaton." "Well, I guess you'll just have to come home with me tonight." And with that we became best friends

rgba(255,="""" 255,="""" 0);"=""""Flashback over

I smile at the memory as Tori finishes my tat, and then Toby and I head to dinner. The rest of the gang isn't there yet so we sit there and talk about anything and everything. Our future, kids, how stupid the Pedrad brothers are and if he will transfer in two months. Due to the large population of sixteen year olds this year, we are having two Choosing Ceremonies. "I think I want to stay here, what about you?" "I'm staying here, I can't leave my family and Dauntless is where I belong." He nods his head and then Mar walks over. "Hey Mar!" "Hey Tris, Four." "What's wrong Mar?" "You know how I was dating Adam? He was a transfer and I found him with his tongue down Lea's throat." Lea was always a player, cheating and wearing little to no clothing ever. "I'm sorry Mar, you deserve better anyway." I say while thinking of Uri, they'd make a great couple. "Thanks Tris." "No problem, wanna go catch a movie with the gang later at my place?" "I'd love to Tris, thanks."

 **Thanks to everyone who faves/follows/reviews this story. Please review and leave ideas on what you want to happen in this story.**

 ** _Charms22:_ I'm glad that is sounds interesting, hopefully these newer chapter aren't boring.**

 **: This will become a long story.**

 ** _BestieOfTheFlash:_ I honestly have no idea who WestAllen is...I hope that's a good thing, and if is a similar summary to someone else's story I was trying to copy it I was just writing a spur of the moment story**


	5. Chapter Four

**Tris POV**

After the movie Mar heads home and Toby crawls into bed with me following. It's weird that my parents are ok with this. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too." He kisses my forehead before sleep overtakes us. The next morning I wake up to banging. "Tris, Four wake up! We have to go. There's a meeting in Abnegation and The Creators want The Gang to come!" I roll out of bed and throw on a lace shirt with jeans and combat boots. Toby comes out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and jeans. He looks hot. Wait? Did I just call Toby hot? "Like what you see?" He jokes. "Yeah, I see my best friend who has tons of girls throwing themselves at him." "Aw is Trissy jealous?" "No." "Uh huh, let's go your parents are already eating."

When we walk into the kitchen I find that all of The Creators and all of The Gang are here. "Hey guys, ready to destroy a meeting?" Uri asks while smirking. "Yep, What is it even about Mom?" "Initiation. We figured you all could help since you've trained our initiates every year since y'all were eight." "Eight?" Toby whispers. "Yeah. Age doesn't matter here." I whisper back. "Well, I'm assuming that the Amity are complaining about Dauntless initiation again?" "Yeah," my Aunt Hana says. "Ugh just cuz their all happy go-lucky doesn't mean we have to be! You don't see us trying to change Amity initiation." "We agree," Julie, Shauna's and Lynn's Mom says. "Well," my father says, "We better head down to the Pit, our _guests_ will be here soon." Everyone nods and we head down. All of the leaders are there but I do a double-take when I see the Erudite leaders. Caleb is standing there with his arm around a girl who I remember lived next to Toby in Abnegation.

The Creators greet the group and then we head to the conference room. I stand up to begin when Jeanine interrupts. "Who is this little girl? She isn't a leader." "My name is Six. I'm fourteen. You will respect me. You will listen to me. And you will shut your smart mouth. Now, Hello ad I said my name is Six Prior. This is Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Shauna Grey, Lynn Grey, Marlene White and Four. We are known as The Gang. The Creators are our parents, we run initiation. Any questions?" An Abnegation man walks in late, weird he looks familiar. I feel Toby tense up and I immediately recognize the man. Marcus. "Marcus what are you doing here?" "I'm here for the meeting of course, and before you ask Abnegation let me back in because it would be selfish of them to leave me to starve." Shoot. "Max?" "Yes Six?" "He is banned from Dauntless, if he returns he is dead." "Got it Six." Max types something on his phone and then Marcus was escorted out. "Where was I? Oh right! Questions?" "How do you have that much power, you aren't even a member?" Caleb asks. "Well _Caleb_ you should know, after all you lived here for sixteen years. Our parents created Dauntless cake, they are also known as The Creators. We are their children aka The Gang. We are essentially Dauntless royalty. Any other questions?" "Yes", Johanna says, "Why is Dauntless initiation so brutal?" "Why is Amity initiation so peaceful? Because that is our factions' trait, we are brave as you are peaceful. We want the bravest, strongest people protecting our city. We aren't changing our initiation, that would cause us to change our manifesto. You wouldn't like it if we were constantly telling you to make your initiation more brutal would you? Or if we told the Abnegation to be more selfish? Or the Candors to lie? What about telling the Erudite to start failing classes. That won't happen, so quit telling us to make ours more peaceful. Don't let the _hooligans_ hit you on your way out." With that Dauntless stands up and walks to the cafeteria.

"Dang Tris!" Vicky, Marlene and Hector's Mom says. "We're gonna need you as an ambassador. They way you handled that was amazing, they were all speechless." "Thanks Vicky, I can start tomorrow." I say jokingly. The Creators have a silent conversation then my dad speaks. "Tris you will become an ambassador-in-training, you start next week. Uri and Marlene as well. Four, Zeke and Shauna you will become leaders-in-training starting next week. Lynn you will become the head of security." "But we haven't even began initiation yet." I say. They have another silent conversation before Julie speaks. "You all will go through the choosing ceremony in two months. Since you are beginning your training early, you all will become ambassadors and leaders as soon as initiation is over." The Gang and I have a conversation with our eyes, all agreeing on the matter. "Ok," Uri speaks up, "How will that work though, we've trained initiates every year who will do it this year?" "Natalie, Andrew and I will do it. Max can handle the leader duties for a few weeks." Hana says. My mom, Dad and aunt are my trainers. Great now everyone will believe that it's biased. "You all will be ranked separately. The sixteen year olds, the fifteen year olds and the fourteen year olds." Micheal, Uri's Dad, says. "It's settled then, we will begin initiation in a two weeks." Shauna says.

 **A/n**

 **Thanks for the reviews and keep 'um coming! Initiation ideas please! Four and Tris aren't *officially*dating, and by that I mean that only Eric knows. It is still very hush-hush.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Tris POV**

For the past two weeks we have been preparing for our roles in Dauntless. My parents, Uncle Max, and Aunt Hana are leaders; Vicky, Julie and Aunt Macy, Uncle Max's wife, are ambassadors; Josh, Shauna's Dad, is the head chef. So Four and Sheke will be joining my parents, Aunt Hana and Uncle Max. Urlene (they finally got together) and I will be going Vicky, Julie and Aunt Macy. Lynn will be joining Eric in security. The Choosing Ceremony starts in an hour and I'm nervous, not for me but for Toby. He said he may transfer, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here with me anymore. I know that everyone else is staying though.

The train ride was dead silent, you could cut the tension with a knife. None of us knew if Four was leaving. Max begins calling names and begins with Marlene. "Dauntless!" He shouts. Next is me. I cut my hand and let the blood fall onto the coals. "Dauntless!" Zeke chooses Dauntless as well as Uri. Shauna and Lynn stay also. Next is Toby. He cut his hand and it hovers between Abnegation and Dauntless. I don't believe that he would leave me, but I wasn't for sure until I heard "Dauntless!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he sits back down by me. He grabs my hand and I realize that in a few weeks I will be a fully fledged ambassador.

When we arrive at the compound, The Gang and I have to jump off the main building into a net that we aren't supposed to know about. Toby is afraid of heights so I grab his hand and we jump together.

At the bottom Amar, my cousin aka Uncle Max's son, pulls us out of the net. "Sup Couz!" I say. "Hey Tris, reading to train with me?" "Heck yeah! You'll be in our class right?" "Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna get above tenth place now though." He says laughing. I smirk and see Lauren sitting by Donavan. Their also my cousins. They transferred from Erudite and are my Aunt Jeanine, my dad's sister's, kids. "Hey guys! I haven't seen y'all since Visiting Day!" "Hey Tris!" Karen yells, "I didn't know that you were choosing this year!" "Yeah my friends and I were selected for high positions so we had to choose early." "That's cool Tris, what position are you up for?" Donavan asks. "Head ambassador." "Grandma would be proud." Lauren states sadly. Grandma died a few months ago in Erudite. "Who's this?" Donavan asks as Toby walks up behind me. "This is my best friend and foster brother Four." "Nice to meet you Four." They say in sync.

As Uncle Max leads us around the compound I hear the transfers gasping and whispering. I smirk at how stupid they look. Toby sees this a grasps my hand. I love him. When The Gang walks through the Pit at the front of the group everyone parts for us. "Why would they move for you?" A Candor smart-mouth asks. I give the rest of The Gang a state that says let me deal with this. "What's your name Candor?" "Eliza." She says cockily. "Well _Eliza_ we are know around Dauntless as The Gang and our parents are The Creators. They created Dauntless and their prized possession. We are their children, your future leaders. Any other questions?" I ask rudely. She quickly shakes her head and runs away. I laugh a Toby whispers in my ear, "That was hot Trissy." I smack him before heading to dinner.

 _Time Skip_

The next day I'm walking into the training room I see some transfer on Toby. She's kissing him when I go up and slap her. Toby looks like he's about to say something when I stop him. "You know what? We're down. I can't do this anymore. It's so exhausting!" I said. "What is so exhausting?" He says. "You are, we are. All the girls that are constantly flirting with you right in front of me! I can't keep doing this." "You breaking up with me?" He whispers. "Yes. I'll be at Uri's House, you can stay in my room." And with that I walked out of the room tears flowing down my face.

 **A/n**

 **It's feels like forever since I've updated! Thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters. Is that even a word? Idk but I DO know that both of my stories _Brave, Strong, Fearless_ and _Problem and Solution: Dauntless Style_ needs ideas.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Tris POV**

I walk into Uri's apartment and once he sees my face he pulls me into a hug. "What happened?" "Four." "What's he do?! I'm bout to-" "It's not what you think. I walked in on a transfer kissing him and the I broke up with him." Uri is the only person who knew about me and Toby. "Trissy I know that you wouldn't break up with him over one kiss, what else happened?" "Girls are always flirting with him and he always acts like nothings wrong! Sometimes I just wish he would tell them to back off but he is completely oblivious!" "Tris he maybe he truly doesn't notice, he looks at you like your the only girl in the world. It's surprising that y'all have been able to keep it a secret this long." "Thanks Uri, you're right but can I crash here tonight?" "Of course Trissy, you're literally family." I smile and head to the guest bedroom where sleep overtakes me.

The next morning I'm getting changed when Toby texts me:

4- _Hey baby, I wanna talk to you. It wasn't what I look like I swear. I love you Tris_

6- _Ok, meet me at the Chasm in five._

4- _Ok._

I race out the door, grab a muffin and make it to the Chasm with a minute to spare. I'm chewing on my muffin when Toby walks up. I grab his hand and lead him to our spot. "Tris I didn't kiss her, I'm sorry for everything and I promise to tell those girls to back off." "How did you know about that?" I whisper. "I follow you to Uriah's, I wanted to make things right and I heard you talking to Uri. I knew then that I wanted to do this." He gots down on one knee and I gasp. "Toby I'm only fourteen! We haven't even finished initiation or-" "It's a promise ring. I know that we are to young but I wanted to claim you before one of those transfers did." I smile as he places the ring on my finger. It's a small black base with a shiny diamond. "I love it Toby." I say. "Look." He says. He points and the ring before taking it off. I notice that there is an engraving of an X. "The Roman numeral for ten." I whisper. He smiles and kisses me softly. I pull back and race him to the training room. Of course I win.

"Today," My Dad tells our, "We will be learning how to shoot a gun!" All of the 'borns roll their eyes while the transfers look nervous. "Zeke, Uriah, Six, Four, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene will demonstrate." We couple up while Lynn grabs the guns. Marlene grabs a muffin, I grab a piece of cake and Shauna grabs a beer bottle. "Shauna why do you have a beer bottle?" My Mom asks. "Well Natalie, I found it by the targets so I just grabbed it. We already stressing you out?" My Mom laughs. "Yes Shauna, you all will cause me to become an alcoholic." I smirk before walking with the rest of the girls in front of a target. "Watch closely!" Uriah shoots the muffin of Marlene's head. Toby shoots the cake off mine before eating the rest. Zeke shoots the bottle of Shauna's head and glass flys around. Surprisingly it didn't hit anyone. "Now, shoot!" My parents yell.

Ten hours later I have mastered shooting backwards with my eyes closed. The transfers, and most of the 'borns, were surprised. I don't think it's that impressive. I mean I learned to shoot with my right hand at four, my left at six and with my eyes closed at ten. Tomorrow we begin with knives and visiting day starts after lunch. Will Caleb come? Probably not.

During dinner Zeke kisses Shauna, so he finally had the guts to ask her out. Lynn was stewing about something that happened during training and Marlene was flirting with Uri. _Finally._ Toby was holding my hand while he was arguing with Zeke about something. Marlene turns to me and begins to talk about who knows what. "Babies-" "What?" "I was talking about the babies in the nursery, they are so adorable! I've been working there outside of training for extra points." "Oh, do you need any help? I would love to move out as soon as initiation is over." "Tris y'all are rich!" "Yeah but so are you! I want to be able to survive by myself in the real world." "If you can survive in Dauntless you can survive anywhere." I nod and finish my cake.

A loud blaring fills my ears as I struggle to turn the alarm off. Jumping out of bed I throw on a stretchy crop top and spandex. Toby gets up and puts on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. We grab breakfast from the cafeteria and head to the training room. My parents aren't there yet so we go ahead and set up the targets. I finish sharpening the knives as my parents walk in. "Thank you guys, training would have started late if it wasn't for you." "No problem Mom, we got here early anyway and we've done it for years now." She nods as we head to our targets. Four throws knives at my head _again_ this year. I'm feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. He nicks my ear again as well. I glare at him before hitting each knife into the center. "You all may leave, Visiting Day starts in ten minutes. Go." We walk out and I immediately look for Caleb. Although we were never very close I still miss him a little. I see his nerdy haircut and walk over. "Sup Caleb." "Tris! I missed you." "I missed you to, watch a wanna do?" "Well before I can become a teacher I have to do a report on part of another factions' initiation." "Wanna go through one of your fears?" "Can I?" "Obvi, come on it should be open." I lead the way and have him sit down before plunging the needle into his neck. He wakes up about five minutes later. Toby begins to tell him how the machine works when I ask Caleb something I'm dying to know. "What was your fear?" "Oblivion." He replies. (Any The Fault In Our Stars Fans recognize what I did there?)

Once Caleb leaves, I head back to the apartment with Toby hot on my heels. In my room we make out for a while before heading to bed. That's when we hear the scream. Toby and I race out to the Pit and find a little girl being attacked by a drunk man, when we go to help her he throws her into the wall. I run towards her while Tobias knocks out the man. I check her pulse and see that she is still breathing. Running, I take her to the infirmary where they stop the bleeding and ask for her parents. "I don't know where or who they are, there wasn't anyone there." He types something into his iPad before replying. "Ok, her name is Chloe Anderson and her parents died from the flu last night. Would you be willing to adopt her?" "No but my mother would." "Ok, who is it?" "Natalie Prior." "Of course, she will be put into her home immediately." I nod and follow the doctor into her room. Chloe is battered and bruised but still very pretty. She looks to be five years old, has auburn hair, fair skin and large green eyes.

"Hi Chloe, my name is Tris. You are going to move in with my mommy." "You pretty my mommy look like you." I smile sadly. "Your going to live in the same house as me. Do you wanna meet my best friend?" "Ya." Toby walks in and sits by her bed. "Hi Chloe, my name is Four. I'm Tris's best friend. Do you wanna live with us?" "Ya. I wanna liv with you. Your mommy sounds pretty." I laugh, "She is very pretty, and she's gonna love you." "Can I meet her?" She asks in a tiny voice. "Yeah, she's outside the door." My Mom walks in and she looks so happy that she was asked to talk Cate of Chloe. "Hi Chloe. My name in Natalie. You're gonna live with me and these two pansycakes." "Mom?!" She just smiles. "You're my new mommy?" "Yeah, I'm your new mommy."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Tris POV**

Initiation ended last week with Toby and I tying for first, Lynn second, Zeke and Uri ties for third, Shauna and Marlene tied for fourth. Chloe has been adjusting well and she calls me sissy, Mom mommy and dad daddy. She calls Toby Mr, it's so cute. We all begin our jobs today and Lynn will be heading out to the fence tonight. Since she is the head of security we won't be seeing her much. Chloe has become just as popular as we are. People love that the cold ruthless leaders took in a little girl, especially Amity. She begins school tomorrow and she asked me and Toby to take her. Since it's her first day we will get to walk around with her. Yay. Note the sarcasm. She had me help her pick out her outfit and we came up with a ribbed tank top that says "Dauntless" in purple with shorts and combat boots. All black of course. I'm also going to French braid her hair. I hug Chloe and grab Toby's hand before walk to my office. Toby kisses me and walks through the joint door between our offices. There is a meeting tomorrow afternoon and we are staying the night since it's in Amity. This time it's about the serums. How Amity drug their bread, Candor uses the truth serum, we use the fear serums and Erudite makes them all.

Three hours and ten piles of paperwork later I'm heading to lunch. I run into Eric and he catches me before I fall flat on my face. "Hey couz." "Hey Tris, hows the ambassador life going?" "Great! How's being a security guard going for ya?" "It's amazing, I love it. And I met this really awesome girl working, she's my head of security. I can't remember her name though, I think it started with an L." "Lynn?" "Yes! That's her name. She's amazing, definitely Dauntless." "Yeah that's Lynn. Well I won't keep you, see you later." He waves before heading down the hallway. I walk into the cafeteria, say hi to The Gang, scarf down my food and then rush back to finish all the paperwork. I notice Toby do the same. We have to complete double the work today since we have to take off tomorrow.

That night I head out with Marlene to get a much needed massage and mani-pedis. I get black nails with silver dots. Marlene gets pink nails with black stripes. The massage undid every muscle in my body, the stress was literally flowing outta me. After that we went shopping. I got two T-shirt's, three crop tops, two pairs of jeans, a pair of short shorts, a sports bra, three lingerie sets, two pair of spandex, a necklace, a new pair of combat boots, make-up, a short red dress with black lace and a pair of six inch heels. Mar got five dresses, lots of lacy lingerie and three pairs of six inch heels. Since Toby and I will be moving out relatively soon, we also go into the home store. I buy a black comforter with a large flame on it, a king sizes bed, a queen sized bed, a twin bed, two other solid black competes, maroon and black paint, black curtains, a red couch, kitchen supplies, a shower curtain, a rug, a 76 in tv, two end tables, chairs for the kitchen and living room, a desk, two laptops, a pool table, a ping pong table, an air hockey table and speakers. Everything besides the beds where courtesy of Marlene aka a bunch of extra stuff we don't need. "Thanks for coming Mar, I need to get home so I can start packing." "Of course, make sure to show me your new place ASAP." "Of course, goodnight." "Goodnight Tris."

I wake up to Chloe jumping up and down on my bed. "Yes?" "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Come on Trissy it's my first day of school! You need to braid my hair!" "I'm getting up Chloe! Let me get dressed." She skips out and I throw on a long sleeve crop top, jeans and combat boots. I walk into Chloe's room to find her already dressed in her clothes. I braid her hair and we walk down to the cafeteria. I grab a chocolate chip muffin and Chloe gets a bowl of cereal. She eats slowly waiting for Toby to come. When he walks in, she begins to eat faster. He kisses me on my head and we walk to the train.

The school looks smaller than it used to and it looks much more bland. We shove our way through the students and walk to Chloe's kindergarten class. A bunch of Dauntless are fighting and the Amity are drawing on the walls. The teacher is completely oblivious until I go up and slap her. The whole class goes quiet as I say, "Get your nose outa the book and handle your class. I had connections with the principle of this school and I can get you fired before you can say Dauntless." She weakly nods and begins to teach the class. Four and I sit it the black glaring her down. Toby puts his hand on my shoulder and I relax.

The rest of the day went smoothly and I only had to threaten Ms. Elizabeth (ugh) twice. She is totally unqualified, I could teach them better than she did! And I'm fourteen, she's twenty five! It's says that she is overly qualified but I swear she faked that letter of approval! Toby brings me out of my daze by telling me that we were going to look at apartments. I jumped up and threw on my boots before racing to Uncle Max's office to get the keys. "are you excited to leave your parents Tris? Technically you shouldn't be allowed to move out til your sixteen but it's Dauntless, who cares!" "I agree Uncle Max, can I have the keys? I want to find my house!" "Here you go Tris, go find your home." I race down to the government hallway and run into room number one. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master has a walk-in closet and a balcony. The other bedroom has a bathroom, a walk-in closet and the washer and dryer. "It's definitely...cozy." Toby says. "Yeah, it's a little to tight." We walk out and head into room number two. There are five bedrooms, three baths, a laundry room, a game room and a balcony with a pool. "It's pretty bland." I say. "Yeah, it doesn't exactly scream home." We lock up and head into the third apartment. There are five bedrooms, five baths, an office, a game room, a theater room and a pool/spa. There is a large kitchen with two bars, a sink and a built in wine rack. There is also a built in desk and a breakfast nook. The master suite has a fireplace, two changing rooms, a tub with jets, a dual sink and a private balcony. There is a staircase leading up to a roof. The roof has a kitchen with a bar, a pool with a built in slide, a waterfall and a heated spa. "Home?" I ask even though i know the answer. "Home." He replies.

I return the keys to Max and say, "We choose Ten." "I knew you would," he says. I smile and begin to carry boxes to our new place. After we bring all the boxes from my parents place, we begin to unpack. We put the black comforter in the master along with the king sized bed. We paint the walls grey and in black it says "Fear God Alone". Two bedrooms have queens with black comforters, one has a full with a maroon comforter and the other has two twin beds with black comforters and large Dauntless flames. The theater room has twenty leather recliners, with humongous speakers and a 1200 inch tv. The game room has a pool table, a ping pong table, an air hockey table and a large red leather couch. The office has a desk, a computer, a swivel chair and a few chairs. The roof has pool chairs, a basketball hoop and a volleyball net in the pool. It looks amazing, definitely party material.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Tris POV**

 _Two Years Later aka when Tris went through initiation in the book_

Chloe has become like a daughter to me, since I was constantly watching her for Mom. She is Seven now and I've already taught her how to shoot a gun. Zeke proposed to Shauna last month and Lynn and Eric got together last week. Toby and I are training  
the transfers while Mar and Uri are training the 'borns. Eric is overseeing everything, mainly the transfers training. It'll be weird this year because we will be the same age as them. I throw on a crop top and black spandex. I put my hair in two  
braids and put in my piercing. I have one in my nose and two in each ear. I do dark make up to try and look the most intimidating. I put on my combat boots and tell Toby to hurry up. He comes running out the door an we walk to the net. My phone buzzes  
and when I pull it out I see Eric's name:

E- _An Erudite boy didn't jump on the train, an Amity didn't jump off and Rita's sister didn't make it_

6- Thats how things work round here, we do dangerous crap and people die.

E- _Dang Tris, how have you stopped a war between the factions? You're so blunt_

6- Yep, no give your speech and hurry up

E- _Ma'm yes ma'm_

I roll my eyes as I wait for the initiates to jump. Toby and I begin to make out until I have Uri cough. I sock him in the arm and continue to kiss him. "Alright couz, we don't need a mini Ten running around here. Y'all are bad enough by yourselves, we  
don't need a mix of you two." Eric says smirking. "Shut up, remember the time you tried to kiss-" "Six," Eric says slowly, "We are in public, no one needs to know that story." "What? The story about the time you tried to kiss Lynn and accidentally  
kissed Natalie?" "Shut up Four!" Eric says while blushing. "Ok Four, let's quit embarrassing Eric. But was my mom a good kisser?" "Ok," Eric begins trying to take the attention off him, "My name is Eric, that's Uriah, Marlene and those two are Four  
and Six." "Like the numbers?" I hear a Candor say. "Yes," Four says, "Is there a problem?" "No." "Good." "I usually work as an ambassador to the factions along with Uriah and Marlene but I'm taking time off to train you. Four usually works as a leader  
and Eric is the co-head of security. Follow us."

After the tour we head to dinner and we have to sit with the transfers. I am wedged between Four and Christiana. She is holding a baby in her arms. "Who's this?" I ask. "That's Donavan...he's my cousin's kid. He lives here in Dauntless.  
I knew she was lying but I didn't push walks over and sits next to Four. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks nodding to Christiana. "This is Christiana and you already know Six." "Are you two...friends?" Christiana asks.  
"We were in the same initiate class," he says, "He transferred from Erudite." "So you were a transfer?" "Why all the questions?" He asked her annoyed. "It much be because you're so approachable," I say, "You know. Like a bed of nails." He stares at  
me a smirk on his lips and I don't look away. Zeke calls Four's name and I start to talk to Christiana. She raises her eyebrows at me. "What?" "I'm developing a theory." She says. "And it is?" "That you have a death wish." I laugh and finish picking  
apart my dinner.

After dinner Four and I leave Christiana without saying anything. Eric comes with us as we lead the transfers to the dorms. Eric begins to speak, "For those of you that still don't know, my name is Eric. I am the head of security, aka I keep everyone  
in the city safe from what's outside the fence. We take initiation very seriously here so that's why Dauntless's two prodigies will be training you and I will be overseeing your training." "Some ground rules," I say, "You have to be in the training  
room by eight o'clock every day. Training is from eight to six with a break for lunch. You can do whatever after six. You will also have time off between each stage of initiation. "You are only allowed to leave the compound when you are with a Dauntless.  
This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks." Four says. "Any questions?" I ask. "Christiana raises her hand. "Why are your names numbers?" "Well," I reply with a smirk, ""If you survive long enough you'll find out." "How old are you?"  
An Erudite boy asks. I glance at Toby, not knowing what to do. He shrugs. "Four is seventeen and I am sixteen." "What?!" And Erudite girl says. "How come you get to skip initiation!" "Well, the 'borns trainers are also sixteen. And we didn't skip  
initiation, we choose two years early because Dauntless wanted us to become leaders and ambassadors. We were wanted, and obviously you all are needed. To work at the fence." "Are you married?" The Candor, Molly, asks. "No." "Then why do you have a  
ring on that finger." "Because. It's none of your business initiate." With that we walk away and head home.

The next morning we teach them how to shoot and how to win a fight. Four demonstrates who to shoot and I will demonstrate how to fight. Four stands with his feet shoulder length apart, holds the gun in his hands and fired. It goes right through the center.  
Four and I shoot as well. We have a little competition. Whoever can hit the center with their eyes closed first wins. Of course he wins, but I was very close.

After lunch I teach them how to fight. I name multiple punches and demonstrate each one, first in the air then on a bag. The initiates catch on quickly but the kicks take a little longer. Uri brings in the 'borns to help train the transfers because he  
didn't want to teach them and neither did I.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Tris POV**

I'm walking in to the transfer dorms to wake them up when I see Christiana trying to shush a baby. When I realize it's Donavan I get confused. "Hey Christiana." I say quietly. She jumps. "Hey Six." "Why are you watching Donavan? Doesn't your cousin know that you have training?" "Well the truth is he's not my cousins kid. He's mine. I had one night stand with the Erudite boy about a year ago, his name was William. He was at my house tutoring me and then one thing lead to another. The problem is that Donavan's father is also here. It's Will." I didn't say anything for a while. "Do you need someone to watch her during training? My friend Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, would love look after her." "Seriously Six? That would be amazing! Thank you." "No problem, just don't tell anyone I have a soft side." "Got it, I'll go drop her off now." I smile and wake everyone else up.

Training passes by quickly with Christiana looking more at ease than she was. I invite her to eat with The Gang and she accepts. "Alright everyone, this is Christiana. She is one of my initiates. This is Shauna, Lynn, Zeke and Uriah. You already know Marlene, Four and I." "How does she know Marlene?" Uri asks. Marlene looks at Christiana as she nods. "I watch her baby while she trains." No one looks shocked, it's common for Dauntless to be teen parents. They all smile at her before returning to their meals. After they found out about Christiana's baby that's been the topic of the night. "So Christiana, does the father know?" I ask softly. "No, I want to tell him so bad." "How about this, I'll pull both of you out tonight and we can tell him ok?" "Ok. Thanks Six." "Call me Tris." I have a silent conversation with The Gang. "And if anyone asks your a part of The Gang." "Seriously?" "Yep, now lets go inform Will of his new tittle. Daddy." She laughs and we say bye to The Gang.

"Will. Outside. Now." He walks outside and looks frightened. "Y-yes Six?" "Did you hook up with a Candor about a year ago?" "Why?" "Yes or no Will, I can use truth serum." "Y-yes." "Did you know her name?" "It started wit think. Chrissy or Christy or something." "Did you know that you got her pregnant?" "No." "Well, you did. Her name is Christiana and she had a son named Donavan." "Oh my gosh Christiana? I'm so sorry i didn't know-" "It's ok Will, I love him so much. I wouldn't have missed that night for the world." "Can I meet him? My son I mean." "You want him?" "I mean yeah he's my son. How old is he?" "Three months. He looks a lot like you actually." I smile and leave them to reunite.

The next morning I puke my guts out and I mentally curse myself. I grab some ibuprofen and a muffin before heading to the training room. Today they fight each other than we move onto Stage Two. Will "knocks out" Al. I can tell he's faking but I don't say anything. Molly bruises Chris up pretty bad, Edward knocked Peter out and Drew knocks out Myra. After the rankings Uri is throwing a party and Chris insists on taking me our shopping as a thank you. She picks out a short black lacy dress with six inch heels. Her and Mar would be great friends. I throw on the outfit and meet Toby to reveal the rankings, they are:

 _1\. Edward_

 _2\. Peter_

 _3\. Will_

 _4\. Christina_

 _5\. Molly_

 _6\. Drew_

 _7\. Al_

 _8\. Myra_

I smile at Christiana and we head out to party. We dance the night away. Neither of us drink but everyone else does. Around three am I head home and crash.

The next morning is Visiting Day so I slowly get up from bed and head to the dorms. I'm about to say hi to Chris when I suddenly feel nauseous and run to the bathroom. I hear her follow me and she pulls back my hair. "How often have you been throwing up? When did it start? When's the last time you had ya know? Were you protected?" She asks in a rush. "Daily, about a month ago..." "Come on Tris, continue." She says. "Last week and no." I say quietly. "Did you do it about three months ago?" "Yeah," I say while thinking about the night I officially became Six. She mutters a long list of profanities before grabbing my hand. "We need to go to the infirmary." "Why?" "I think you're pregnant." I don't reply but follow her to the infirmary.

"Hello my name is Doctor Johnson, How may I help you?" "I think my friend is pregnant." Christiana replies. "Ok, I'll do an ultrasound. If you'll lay down." He says, gesturing to the table. He puts a cold gel on my stomach and an image pops up on the screen. "Well Six, you're about three months pregnant." "What?!" "Yes, congratulations." And with that he leaves. "Chris what am I going to do? I'm to young? What will Four think? What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me?" "Tris calm down. Your age doesn't matter, what matters is that you and Four have created a life that you can't terminate. He would never ask you to kill a baby, especially not his baby. He will do whatever you think is best and he will not, i repeat, will not leave you." I calm down knowing that she knows what she's talking about. "Just think, in six months you'll have your baby in your arms." I smile and head home, completely skipping Visiting Day.

That night Four was taking me out, he said he had something to tell me. "You first," I said once we reached our spot in the Chasm. "No you first." He said. "Fine. Promise you want leave me?" "What's wrong Tris? You're worrying me." "I'm pregnant." "Thats amazing Tris!" He says while picking me up and spinning me. "You're not mad?" "No this is wonderful. I was going to wait to do this but I can't wait any longer." He got down on one knee and said, "Beatrice Prior I am not one for speeches but I love you. I love that baby and I just found out about him. I want to have a life with you and that baby Tris. Will you marry me?" "Yes Tobias."

 _ **Time Skip: Initiation ended, Will has become part of The Gang and is a part of Donavan's life. Donavan is nine months months old. Tris is nine months pregnant and about to be due. Shauna and Zeke got married in the spur of the moment and Will proposed to Chris.**_

I had a dream about meeting my baby, she was beautiful. Apparently she agreed because my water broke. I shook Toby and he carried me to the infirmary. The pain was unbearable, I was screaming and crying during every contraction until the doctor told me that I was finally ten centimeters dilated. I pushed and pushed until I heard my baby girl cry. They cleaned her up and put her in my arms. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy. You are beautiful." "She looks just like her mom." Toby said. I smile and ask him to bring in The Gang. "Hey Tris, how ya feeling?" Mar asks. "Like I just got ran over by a train, other than that I'm great." Chris laughs and asks her name. Toby and I talked about it earlier and said that I should name her. "Her name is AdelynFaith Eaton." Awes come from around the room as they hold her. "Hey Chris now our kids can date." I say while laughing. "Yes!" Toby ushers everyone our saying that I need my sleep and I immediately fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/n**

 **Adelynis pronouncedAd-a-lin btw. Please review/follow/fave this story!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Tris POV**

Adelyn is an a weird baby. She never cries, sleeps exactly when we do and she eats a ton. I asked Doctor Johnson about it and he said that she doesn't cry because Four is able to hide his emotions so well and she can too, she also has his appetite. She  
has high adrenaline like me so she won't need as much sleep as the normal person. She turned two months last week and Donavan is almost a year old. They spend so much time together, I swear when they see each other their faces light up. We have an  
initiation meeting with Max in five minutes and then a meeting in Candor to discuss who knows what.

"As you know Ten will be training the transfers and Christina will be training the 'borns with Will. Since Shauna and Marlene were recently put on a month long meeting in Amity Zeke and Uriah will be joining them. The material will stay the same: knife  
throwing, guns, fights, sims and landscapes. We need to upgrade the dorms and training room. Four and Will are going to renovate the training room. Six and Christina will be renovating the dorms. Any questions?" Max says. "Yes, will we train them  
together or separate?" I ask. "It depends on the size of the group." I nod and then he dismisses is. "Ok, we need new guns, knives, targets, punching bags, ammo and mats for the training rooms. We need new beds, covers, dressers, toilets, showers  
and we need to increase the amount of privacy. I think we should build a common room with couches, a tv, speakers, etc. Any questions?" They all shake their heads no. "Ok, give the kids to my mom and let's get to work!"

Chris and I go shopping with them to make sure they buy the correct items in the correct quantities. We bought thirty guns, three hundred packs of ammo, thirty knives, thirty targets, thirty punching bags and five fighting mats. After that we sent the  
boys on their way. We went to the home store and bought thirty twin sized beds, thirty blanket/sheet/pillowcase sets, thirty single sized dressers, six large couches, four chairs, two fifty-six inch TVs, Four large speakers and two large alarm clocks.  
Chris and I are going to completely redo the bathroom and build a common room. The dorms are all dusty and they smell like mold. Ew.

We put seven beds on one wall and eight on the other. There is a small dresser at the foot of each bed. We make each bed putting on the sheets a cover and a pillow. We set up a very large alarm clock on the front wall. This was repeated in the 'borns  
dorms. In the bathroom we set up stall doors between each toilet and add two more sinks. We also add ten showers with curtains. There is a separate cabinet filled with shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toilet paper, soap, towels, wash rags, soap and  
feminine items. Dauntless has a bunch of extra rooms so we took two single apartments per dorm and connected them so they would be common rooms. We knocked out all the walls and filled the rooms with couches, chairs, a flat screen and speakers. There  
is also a kitchen with a mini bar, fridge, stove and microwave."I wish the dorms looked like this when I was here." Christiana says. "Yeah me too."

The boys have managed to set up the targets and ten punching bags in the past five hours. "We have completely redone two dorm bathrooms, set up thirty beds and built two common rooms. What have y'all been doing?!" "Well you see," Will begins, "They had  
a buffet filled with Dauntless cake and ummm...we kinda went...for three hours." I just shake my head. "Tris and I will load the guns, hurry and finish setting up boys." Chris says. It's time consuming to load these guns but we had a pattern. Chris  
opens up the chamber and I put the ammo in. It only took us half an hour. The boys just finished setting up the punching bags. As they set up the mats we sharpen all the knives. It only took them...seven hours.

Adelyn was sleeping in my arms when I heard a scream. I raced out the door and found Peter holding Tania, a five year old, over the Chasm. Handing Adelyn over to Tori, I ran over and grabbed her hand. "Tris, nice of you to stop by. Was the first time  
not enough?" He asks. Ignoring his comment I pull Tania over the railing and she runs to her parents. I punch Peter in the face as he tries to slap me. I kick him where the sun don't shine and when he falls over I knock him out. I then grab Adelyn  
and walk to the dining hall to grab dinner. Chants of "Six" begin when I walk in. Walking to the middle of the hall I bow and everyone claps/shouts. "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."  
I shout. "Yeah Six!" Zeke yells.

Toby devoured his cake before taking Adee to Tori. She loves to babysit and we have a meeting over initiation. Uncle Max says that it is because Erudite said it wasn't logical to always be selfless so Abnegation needs to change it. Ugh. I think it may  
have been more than that because when I walk in everyone is arguing. "Alright everyone sit your butts down!" I say. They slowly walk to their seats. "We don't have all day!" Two minutes and I'm already ticked off. "Why was the meeting called?" An  
Erudite man raises his hand. I nod and he begins. "Because it isn't logical to be contaminating the city with ideas of selflessness. How will anyone learn if their constantly putting other first." An Abnegation woman raises her hand, Ali I think.  
"It isn't very _logical_ to be contaminating the world with selfishness either. But that's the point of the factions, for balance. Because we don't agree on every topic, so stop attempting to start a war and act like you have a brain. We are  
in _different factions_ for a reason." I liked this girl. The Erudite are at a loss for words, I would be too since she's an Abnegation speaking against someone. "Well Ali, I see why your an ambassador. Thank you for clearing that up, any other  
concerns about initiation?" Mom asks. A Candor woman says, "Dauntless initiation involves too many serums, they need to be removed ." "Well Cindy," I say while reading her name tag, "Candor uses the truth serum, Amity uses the peace serum, Erudite  
uses all of them, Dauntless uses the fear serum and Abnegation uses none. Removing serums from Dauntless or any faction, would completely change it."

I talked to Ali after the meeting and she said that she was an intern who was choosing this year. She also said that she loves Dauntless life so we may have another Abnegation transfer this year. She would fit perfectly into Dauntless although she is  
most likely divergent. Great, another live at risk. Although Jeanine was killed before a war could occur last year, divergents are still at risk.

At dinner, Adee was being occupied by her godparents. Chris was her "fairy godmother", something that came from an old movie called Cinderella. Uriah was her godfather. Toby and I agreed that if we had another kid, his best friends would be the godparents  
since mine are Adee's. She was laughing and smiling while Uri was making faces at her and feeding her cake. That kid is supposed to eat baby food but the only thing that she willingly let's into her mouth is cake. "Hey Tris, I think Adee has Four's  
love of cake." Chris says. "Yeah I think your right, thank goodness we have an unlimited supply or this kid would never eat." I say. "Neither would Four," Zeke says. Toby slaps him on the arm and Zeke sticks his tongue out while Four does it back.  
I smile at how childish they are. "Y'all are our leaders and you act like two year olds," I say exasperated. "No Trissy, we've been over this, I'm Four." He says slowly. I slap his arm and take Adee forms him. "Hey that's my baby ya know," Four says.  
"She's mine two, she lived in MY body for nine months." I say. "Yeah well..." He says, not firing back. "Yeah," I laugh, "She's my baby." Adee laughs at her daddy's scrunched up face and Uri says, "Yep, she's definitely Tris's daughter." Four glares  
at him and I smirk. "Hey baby, let's just ask the initiates when they come next week if she is more like you or me." "But then we have to tell them we're together," he complains. "No, we could say that she's our goddaughter." I argue. "Fine, but if  
they ask who's kid is she?" "How about Tori?" Tori was my mom's best friend along with Hana and Bud while she was growing up. She is basically another Aunt. "Ok, Adde," he says while tickling her, "For a week Aunt Tori is going to be called your mommy.  
Trissy is still your mommy and I'm still your daddy but the stupid initiates can't know that we're engaged." She frowns and sticks out her bottom lip. A chorus of awes surround our table.

"So Tori," I say while helping her set up the Aptitude Test Rooms, "Four and I were wondering if you could be Adee's pretend mother til initiation is over. It's safer if the initiates don't know that we are engaged and have a baby. So, would Aunt Tori  
like to become mommy for the week?" "Of course Tris, anything for my favorite niece." "Thanks Tori, time to go decide thy fates of thee chosen ones." "Six, for being an ambassador and a mother you sure are childish." She says while shaking her head.  
"Well, I am only seventeen. I'm too young to of had a kid and be in the government, what if I mess up Tori? What if I start a war? Or mess up Adee's life? What if she has her first tattoo at four and her first piercingly six? What if-" "Tris. You  
are obviously capable of being in the government and you won't start a war. If they thought that you would than you wouldn't of made history as the youngest ambassador, and you are a great mom. Sure you're young but who isn't in Dauntless? Adee will  
turn out to be a wonderful young woman and you are a great ambassador. Now, quit whining and go scare the crap outa some smart mouths!" "Thanks Tori." I say while heading to room number ten.

Thirty annoying sixteen year olds, five divergents and three hours later I'm heading back to the compound to prep for initiation.

 **A/n**

 **Hey guys, thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews. I need storie ideasfor both _Problem and Solution: Dauntless Style_ And for _Brave, Strong, Fearless._ Soooooooooooo leave a review, go read _Brave, Strong, Fearless_ and have a good...day? Morning? Afternoon? Evening? Night? Idk, but here's a round of applause to all the other writersout there, Ik that when I first began reading that I would always complain about how everything was too short or too boring or hadtoo many errors. Well now that I have began writing I realized how hard it is, so next time you think about leaving a nasty review for a story, don't. They spend so much time working on their stories just to get rude reviews and no praise. Just one little "good story" or "I like the chapter" could really improve someone's day sooooooooooo go fix somebody's day!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**In honor of National Say Somthing Nice Day, I would like to give a shoutout to Lovefaysand, her review literally made my day. Thank you so so much for that and happy reading!**

 **Tris POV**

The initiates come today and I'm looking for Ali, she would be a great addition to our government. I'm nervous about Adee, she has never been away from either of us for more than a few hours. I ignore the dread and throw on a black lace top with spandex  
and my combat boots. I put on a bracelet to cover up the Ferris wheel with a 10 in the middle. Toby and I got matching tattoos after Adee was born. I dress her in shorts and a black shirt that says "Dauntless Life", of course she wears her boots as  
well. As I prepare to drop Adee off at Tori's, I see Toby walk out of the shower. I didn't notice that I was staring until he said, "Like what you see?" "Why yes I do." I say in a funny accent. "Go Tris or should I say Six." "Well ok then Four." He  
kisses both of our foreheads and then I run by Tori's and tell her to see me if anything happens. Christiana is already in the cafeteria literally bouncing out of her seat. "Excited Chris?" I ask playfully. "Yes! I wanna scare the crap outta them  
like you and Four did to us!" I laugh, "Ok Chrissy, just remember that Four and I aren't together and Adee is our goddaughter. Tori is her "mother"." "This is hard for you isn't it?" She asks. "Yeah, I kinda like the idea of no responsibilities but  
she's still my daughter. She hasn't been away from us for more than a few hours, I'm scared." "She'll be fine Tris, Donavan is with her and they're babies they can't blow up Dauntless yet." "Yet." Four says walking up. "Yeah I can see it now, leaders  
kids blow up compound. Great." Chris laughs and we head to the net.

This year we only have sixteen initiates. Eight in each group, so we'll be training them together. That also means that thee are fourteen extra beds. Oh well. Ali, of course, was the first jumper. The initiates are listed in order of jump:

Ali-Abnegation born

Hector-Dauntless born

Callie-Dauntless born

Candy-Erudite born

James-Candor born

Brayden-Dauntless born

Archie-Dauntless born

Jack-Candor born

Andy-Dauntless norm

Rose- Amity born

Faith-Dauntless born

Edward-Erudite born

Khloé-Dauntles born

Andrew-Candor born

Cara-Dauntless born

Anna-Erudite born

"My name is Six. This is Four, Christiana, Will, Uriah and Zeke. I am the head ambassador, Four is a leader, Christiana works in the boutique, Will works in the control room, Uriah is also an ambassador and Zeke is also a leader. They," I say pointing  
and Uri and Zeke, "will be overseeing your training. Questions?" A Erudite transfer raises his hand. "What?" I snap. Oops. He shuddered before saying, "Your names are numbers? That seems highly illogical." "Well Nose," Four says, "If I wanted to hear  
about how logical my name was I would have transferred to Erudite, so shut up." Chris laughs, "Yes well those two," She says while pointing to Four and I, "Are scary. Mess with them and then a day later a body is found in the Chasm. I would recommend  
trying to get on their good side." "Very funny Chris," I say with a hint of a smirk on my lips.

After the tour, we head to the Dining Hall. I see Tori holding Adee and I immediately run over while Toby gets us dinner. "Hi baby, mo- Trissy wants to hold you. Do you wanna be good for mom- me?" She giggles and hold her arms out. "How was she Tori?"  
I ask. "She was great Six, never cried once. No wonder you always want to babysit her." I laugh but give her a questioning look. She nods her head toward a few initiates heading over here. Four sits down and tries to take Adee from me. "Na uh uh.  
She's mine." "No she's mine," he says back. "Actually," Tori buys in, "She's mine til I die, then she's yours." I frown and say, "Well Adee, Auntie Six may just have to steal you." The Gang laughs at this and I see Ali along with Jack, I wonder what's  
going on with them, walk up to our table. "Hey Six," Ali says. I put on a confused look and she says, "Forget me already?" I laugh, "How could I forget the Stiff who stopped a war, even when I couldn't, and became great friends with The Gang. That's  
a hard task ya know." She smiles and says, "Can I hold Adee? She's gotten so big!" "Of course, one sec. Four, give me the baby." "No." "Yes, give me my goddaughter." Ali looks confused and I give her a look that says "I'll tell you later." "She's  
my goddaughter too," he whines. "To bad. Hand her over." He complies and I hand her over to Ali. "She's such a cute baby, definitely reminds me of her godparents." I laugh and Tori says, "Yeah, sometimes i think she's more their kid than mine. Six  
and Four actually, Love watching her." "I can tell, for being Dauntless prodigies y'all sure do love babies." Ali says while smirking. "Shhhhh, your gonna spill our secret! What happens when Dauntless finds out that we have a soft spot? We'll be gone  
before you can say prodigy!" I say laughing. "Well Six, here's the kid. Jack and I have to grab something to eat before we die of hunger." "Ok lovebirds, have fun and don't be late for training tomorrow!" She shakes her head and walks away. "Don't  
think I didn't notice that y'all are holding hands young lady!" I yell. "Don't think I didn't notice you holding a baby!" She yells back.

Dinner ends soon after that when Adee begins to fall asleep. "Well guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow. I have a meeting at six with Eric and Lynn to go over security for Visiting Day, so I'll be late to training. Bye!" Toby grabs my hand and we walk home,  
sleep soon overtaking the three of us.

The next morning I'm finishing my make up when Adee starts to put her thumb in her mouth. "Tobias, she's hungry. Can you warm up a bottle?" I ask hoping he can hear me. A faint "Yeah" can be heard as I walk out of the bathroom. "I have to go meet with  
Eric, drop her off at Tori's in ten minutes. The initiates will be at the training room in an hour, don't be late." "Ok Tris, bye, love you." He says while giving Adee her bottle. "Love you too Toby!" I say as I run down to Eric's office. "Hey cous!  
Long time no see." I say. "Yeah, I've been busy with organizing extra patrols and all. I asked you to come here for a few reasons." "Eric if you need to hide a body, I have a place and plenty of lemon juice." I say looking him straight in the eye.  
"I didn't kill anybody, I see how much faith you have in me Trissy." "Ha ha, now please continue." "Well first of all, how many people are expected to come on Visiting Day?" "I'd estimate about three hundred people a faction." "Ok, now nothing I say  
will leave this room right?" He asks shakily. "Of course." "Lynn, well she, umm well..." "Spit it out." I say. "She's pregnant." "What?! But how? She's not even with anybody! Eric, what happened?" I say the last part slowly. "Umm well, a few weeks  
ago we were talking about going out to the bar for a drink. So then we went to the bar and got just a little tipsy." I glare at him. "Alright, we got really drunk. We left together and we kinda...slept together. She walked in today and looked like  
she was about to kill someone. I ask her what was wrong and she threw a test at me. She told me that I knocked her up. So now Lynn is pregnant. With my kid. And I don't know what to do. We aren't even together and she's gonna have my kid! What are  
we gonna do Tris?" "Well I can't make that decision for you, but I can tell you this. Stick by her no matter what. How far along is she?" "Twelve weeks." "Ok, I say giver her some time. She may not want to keep the kid and that's ok, I'll talk to  
her. It'll be ok," I stand up and hug him. "Bye cous, thanks for helping me." "No problem Eric, see ya later."

 _ **Lynn POV (Shocker right? It's not Tris's for once!)**_

The past fewmonths I missed my period, not like I'm complying cuz that thing sucks! But Christina was relentless and forced me too take a test anyway. I looked at it five minutes later. I'm going to kill him. The only person I've been with was Eric  
when we were drunk. I can't have a kid, I'm not good for it. I'm supposed to be reckless, I can't take care of a baby! I need to talk to Tris, she would know how to deal with it. I shoot her a text:

L- _I need u 2 come over ASAP, we have a problem_

6- K, b there in 10, have 2 do w/ y u weren't the meeting?

L- _Yeah, I'll tell u when u get here_

6- K, cu

Exactly ten minutes later I hear a knock on my door. "Tris, I have a few questions." "Ok, shoot." "When you found out you were pregnant, how did you react?" "I was shocked at first but after it sunk in I was ecstatic. Why do you ask?" "Umm, I'll tell  
you in a minute but I have a few more questions. How did you deal with it? How did you survive in Dauntless? Did you want to get rid of it?" She looks shocked that I asked so many questions but responds anyway. "I told Four and we talked about it,  
we knew that it would be hard in Dauntless but we also knew that we loved the baby that we had know about for only a few hours. Yes, I did think about getting rid of her. I knew I wouldn't kill her but adoption seemed like the best option at the time,  
of course if you asked me now I would never give her up. Lynn, you're pregnant aren't you?" She asks softly. I nod before tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "Have you gone to a doctor?" I shake my head no and she says, "Well then let's go!" She grabs  
my hand and drags me to the infirmary. Wow, Tris is _strong._ She forced me into a chair and two minutes later a doctor comes out calling my name. We get up and walk into a light blue room with butterflies painted on the walls. Wow, real Dauntless.  
"My name is Doctor Angeline Smith, y'all can call me Angie. So you are here because you believe you are pregnant, correct?" She asks while looking at Tris. She laughs before responding, "No, I'm not pregnant. She is." "My apologies. Please lay down  
and we can look at your little one." She must have transferred form Amity, she's to perky. She pulls up my shirt and drags her fingers lightly up my stomach. What the heck?! She rubs this cool gel onto my stomach and places a wand on top. "Well, those  
are you babies. Do you want a picture?" "Yes, babies?" "Why yes! You're having twins of course! You are three months along and your babies are perfectly healthy! I will schedule you an appointment for two weeks from now and subscribe you some vitamins.  
Any questions?" "No." I say shakily. Tris helps me get up and she walks me back to my apartment. "So mommy, what do you think?" "I haven't talked to Eric yet, but I think I want to keep them. Like with us." "That's great Lynn, when do you want to  
tell everybody?" "When I am like really showing, like six/seven months?" "Ok, do you want me to call Eric over here so y'all can talk?" "Yeah that's be great Tris, would you say? I kinda blew up on him this morning and I could use the support." "Of  
course, I'll be right back. I'm gonna be a mom. I'm only seventeen and I never imagined having kids. I remember something my mom used to tell me "Things don't always go as planned." She doesn't know how true that is right now.

Eric and I talked for two hours, he. Asked me out and we decided to keep the babies. I would be moving in to his apartment next week. We also talked about baby names. I like Maeve and Rowan for a girl, he likes Aiden and Jace for a boy. Before he leaves  
he softly kisses my lips. He tries to pull away but I yanked him back over and we began to make out. I smile into the last kiss as we lay down on my bed, sleep calling us.

 **A/n**

 **Hey guys! Long time no type! So please review/fave/follow this story!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Thirtieth reviewer gets a shoutout...read the A/n below formore details.**

 **Tris POV**

The next morning I wake up to Adee crawling over my stomach. What?! I skate Toby awake and he smiles when he sees her. "Is Adee all grown up?" He ask. "No! She's only one- Omg! She's almost a year old! Where has the time gone? We need to get up, I have to meet Lynn at breakfast and training starts at ten. We can't be late for the first day!" I say. "Then let's go!" He says and tries to walk out the door. "Umm baby,you don't have clothes on." He looks down and runs back inside and throws on his usual training outfit. I slowly get up and pull on jeans with a black tank. I put Adee in a tank with jeans as well. She giggles as I pull on my boots. Toby walks by and picks her up as we head to the cafeteria. "Lynn! Your niece has a few things to say to you!" She smiles when I put Adee in her arms. She starts babbling incoherent words and I smile. "Awe is Adee trying to tell me something?" Lynn says. "She has been quit talkative this morning so I think she wants a cousin or two. So, did everything go well with Eric?" I ask. "Yeah, were dating now and I'm moving into his apartment soon. We want to keep them and we decide on a few names." "That's awesome!" "What's awesome?" Toby asks when he walks over. I look over and Lynn nods. "I'll tell you later, there's to many ears." He nods and we finish our breakfast. "Hey Lynn, Tori's sick today would you mind looking after Adee today?" "I would love to Tris but I have a meeting with Max." "Ok, thanks anyway Lynn, after the meeting you should come watch the initiates, put them in their place." "I'll be there."

When the initiates walk in I immediately feel an eyes on me. "Ok, quit looking at me," I snap. "This is Adee, she is our goddaughter and she'll be with us for today. Questions?" "Who's kid is she?" Candy asks. "Tori's, She is the main tattoo artist. Anything else?" "How old is she?" Ali asks. "A year when initiation ends. Now go stand in front of a target." They don't move so then Four yells, "Now!" They all run to a target, scared much? I hand Adee to Four as I step in front of a target. "Watch and learn." I take a knife and throw it. Dead center. I do this two more times before looking around and seeing all their mouths open. "Shut your mouths, you'll catch flies." I say before taking my baby back and sitting on the table. "Go. Get your knives," Toby says before walking over and sitting next to me. He watches the initiates for an hour and every fifteen minutes he goes around modifying stances or anything really. Then after his hour is up, I do the same and he gets Adee. Three hours of this and then we head to lunch. I run to the dining hall and grab two sandwiches, to bags of chips, to diet Pepsi's and two slices of cake. I also run home and grab a bottle for Adee.

After lunch they came back and continued to throw, that was until Lynn came in. "Sup pansycakes! Why'd ya stop throwing? Are you...scared? Get your feet shoulder width apart, arm up and throw the dang knives!" She walks over and takes Four's seat. And my baby. "Hey Adee, did your mommy ever tell daddy what's wrong with Auntie Lynn?" She sends me a pointed look to which I get up and pull Four to the back corner, away from the initiates. "Lynn's pregnant." "What? Who? When? Where? Why? How?" "She's pregnant, it's Eric's kids, three months ago, Eric's apartment, they were drunk and when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-" "I know the last part Tris. Are they keeping it? Are they dating?" "Yes and yes. Now back to the little devils!" I say. They stare at us when we walk in but Lynn quickly says, "Get your butts back in front of that target and start throwing or be factionless!" "Hey Lynn, anything we can do for ya let us know." Four says, sounding like Tobias. "Thanks Four, that means a lot. Especially coming from you." "So you excited to find out the genders?" I ask. "Genders?" Four asks. "Yeah, I'm having twins," Lynn says, "And yes. I really wanted to find out the gender yesterday but I felt like Eric should be there for that. Well we could swing by the infirmary tonight to find out..." "Yes! Y'all should do that. If you want to." "I think we will, would you come with me?" She asks looking at me. "Yes, Four don't kill my baby while I'm gone." I say with a slight smirk. "Hey! I would never kill _my_ baby!" "You would too kill _my_ baby." Ali walks over. "Just saying y'all are doing a really bad job at hiding your relationship. And that Adee is your all's. They keep whispering. You kinda just spilt thy beans." She walks away and two seconds later Anna says, "Y'all are dating? And have a kid?" "Yes and yes. Obviously." Four says back. "You ruined my life! He's mine and you had a kid with him?! I hate you Six!" Candy yells. "You would do well to remember that I am the one who scores you. You shouldn't anger the person who has the authority to make you factionless." I say in a quiet, deadly voice. She screams and runs out, "Don't bother coming back, have fun with the Factionless!" Lynn calls out. "Anyone else want to tell that Four is theirs? No? Good. Keep throwing." "Lynn can we go now? I want there to be witnesses when I leave him alone with my baby." "Ok, can you go get Eric?" "Yep, be right back!"

Two flights of stairs, a piece of cake and a small paintball war later we arrive at the infirmary. Lynn already wrote her name down so when we get there she is immediately called back. "Ok Lynn, ready to find out the genders?" "Yeah." "Well I have some news for you. You are having a boy an a girl but the machine also messed up. You are actually nine months pregnant but experienced a pretty cryptic pregnancy. Why you are barely showing is because you weren't eating enough so your babies aren't full grown or healthy. They will most likely be born within the week and they will have to stay in an incubator, if they survive, for about a month. Questions?" Lynn has tears falling down her eyes, I grab her hand and take her outside. Eric hugs her and doesn't let go. Why is this happening to Lynn? What did she ever do wrong? "It'll be ok Lynn, if their anything like you than they'll be just fine." "Thanks Tris, would you mind if I just went home with Eric? I need some time to think." "Of course, it'll be ok Lynn." I say before leaving the infirmary only to find the training room covered in feathers. "Hey cous!" Uri yells. "Uriah! When did you get back? I thought that you all were stuck in Amity til the end of initiation." Zeke says, "I came back too!" "So did we, but Uriah was the only one who forget to wait til she noticed us." Mar and Shauna say. "Girls! Oh my gosh, have you talked to Lynn?" I ask. They shake their heads no. "Ok, well you all need to ASAP. Why did you come back early? Not like I'm complaining but still." "Well, it's Erudite ." Shauna begins. "They are planning a war," Mar adds. "They believe that they should also have a role in the government and that they're kids should be able to choose as well." Zeke says. "They think that if they can get Dauntless on they're side than they can succeed. They stole a serum from Erudite to control us." Uriah finishes. "How do they plan of administering the serum?" I ask. "There is a bomb filled with the serum in gas form that is expected to go off at noon tomorrow." Mar says. I think for a minute before I say, "Evacuate." "What?" They say. "We need to evacuate everyone. Now."

"Max!" I say. "Hey Tris what's up?" I fill him in on everything that I learned and then he pulls the emergency alarm. " _Dauntless! Evacuate the compound, head to the trains. Bring blankets, pillows, food, water and anything else you may need. Also bring guns, knives, bullets and serum filled bullets. We need regular bullets, fear bullets and peace bullets. Meet at the tracks in two hours_." Max says over the speakers. "Ok, I have to go run by the infirmary to pick up some medicine for Adee and grab my stuff but I'll meet you back here in an hour." "Ok. What's wrong with Adee?" "Four decided that she could drink coffee since he forget to make a bottle, it burned her throat real bad so she has a really bad sore throat." "Oh, I hope she feels better. Now go Trissy." I run to the infirmary and grab her medicine before I run home to help Toby go finish packing our bags. We get bottles, blankets, sleeping bags, flashlights, water bottles, medicine, clothes, food, bullets, our knives, two guns and a first aid kit. I grab Adee and a bag while Four grabs the other and we make our way to Max's office. "All packed Uncle Max, what do you need us to do?" "I think that's everything, I already got the train to stop for an hour and everyone is currently exiting the compound through the tunnels to the underground train. It was called a subway I think. We can't use the main trains because Erudite would be able to see us. Let's go."

Once we all loaded the train, I noticed that the rest of The Gang was in this car. "Hey guys, hows it going?" Uriah asks. "Apart from the fact that the compound it's getting bombed, we're great." I say. Everyone goes back to their conversations and I scoot over to Lynn. "How are you? Really?" "I'm ok, but really nervous. I looked it up and there is a high chance of a stillbirth or the babies dying during birth. I'm scared, Tris. It'd be my fault if something happened to them too because I'm the one who rarely ate. Does it hurt?" She asks the last part quietly. "Yes. But it is completely with it in the end, you'll have two beautiful babies." "Tris, I may be Dauntless but I'm afraid." "And that's ok, I was scared to death before I gave birth to Adee. But it was the best thing that ever happened to me." "Thanks Tris, I think I'm gonna get some shut eye." "Good idea, I'll tell everybody the same." Five minutes later everyone is silent, finally it's midnight. I quickly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up thirty minutes later and see that only Lynn is awake. "Hey Ly-" She lets out a cry of pain and I rush over to ask her what's wrong. "Contractions," She says shakily. Crap. We didn't plan for her to give birth while we were evacuating. I suddenly remembered the first aid kit that I decided to pack last minute. "Ok Lynn, this is some pain-killer, it should help." She swallows the pills and I see her visibly relax. "Thanks Tris." "No problem Lynn, do you want me to wake Eric up or wait til it's closer to time?" "Closer, I don't want him to see me this weak." "Ok, I need to see how dilated you are, this may hurt." She pulls up the dress she's wearing, I wonder how Mar got her into that, and removes her panties. I look and see that she is only at one centimeter, this is going to be a long day. When another contraction hits she just squeezes my hand so I guess the medicine is working. "Go ahead and try to sleep," I say, "You're only a centimeter dilated so it's going to be a while." She nods her head and attempts to fall back asleep while I try to prepare everything. I brought extra clothes, blankets and pacifiers for Adee So the babies will have something. I see that there are still towels in here from the last time we used the bag so I lay them down between her legs. Remembering some of the classes I took as a kid, I build a makeshift incubator because if what the doctor said is correct, the babies are going to be under-developed and very small. Every hour for the past five hours I have checked her dilation. She is currently only five centimeters dilated, a centimeter and hour. If I had the medicine I would induce her, but they don't put that type of medicine in a first aid kit. Lynn hasn't woke up yet, but during a contraction she will slightly whimper. Three hours later Christina and Shauna wake up. "Hi Tris," Chris says. "Where's-" "Oh my gosh! What's wrong with Lynn?" Shauna asks. "She's in labor." I say. "She's pregnant? Who's the dad? How did this happen? I-" "Shauna, calm down. I will tell you everything but I think we should move Lynn to the empty car next to us, she is gonna need some privacy when she gives birth." They nod and we pick Lynn up and set her in the empty car. Chris brings the few supplies I have over and we decide to leave the door open until she gives birth so that the guys, and Mar, don't freak. "She is currently eight centimeters dilated, so we have about two hours until the babies will be born. Now Shauna, to answer your questions. Eric is the father. They were drunk and went at it. They are currently dating and living together. Any other questions?" "Yes, if she is nine months pregnant then why is she barely showing?" "Lynn didn't know she was pregnant so she didn't eat enough for the three of them." "Three?" Chris asks. "Yeah, she's having twins." After a while we all go silent and all you hear is the deep breathing from the rest of The Gang nods and the occasional whimper from Lynn. The rest of The Gang wakes up about an hour later. I can hear them going ballistic over where we are so I get up and walk into the other car. "Where's everyone else?" Zeke asks. "They are in the other car, you all stay here. Eric may I talk to you for a second?" He nods and follows me to the back corner of the car. "Lynn is in labor. She is about nine centimeters dilated." "Where is she?" "She's in the next car with Chris and Shauna. The three of us all took nursing classes as kids, we know what to do. She's asleep but come on." He follows me through the door and sits down and hold her hand as she begins to wake up. I walk back out to tell everybody else what's going on. "Ok shut up and let me talk," I say. "Lynn is pregnant with twins and she is in labor. Questions?" I hear my name being called from the other car. "Great." I run back over to find Lynn crying and screaming. "I think the pain meds are wearing off," Shauna says. I check her dilation and say, "No, she's just ready to push. Lynn, on the next contraction I need you to push ok?" She nods and a minute later she pushes. "I can see the head, keep going Lynn." Chris says. She pushes three more times before things start to go wrong. Due to the way the baby was positioned, when she tried to push, the baby's leg broke and Lynn screamed. Loud. "It's ok, you just need to push harder next time and they'll be out." I say. "I am already pushing hard Tris! This ****** hurts!" "One more push and you'll meet your baby Lynn!" I say. She pushes, and by the looks of it she also broke Eric's hand, and then we hear a little cry fill the car. I grab the baby and say, "Lynn, meet your baby girl!" I say. Mar comes in and takes the baby out of the car to clean her and clothe her. Lynn screams again and Eric says, "It's ok baby, just a few more and we'll have our son with us." She pushes again and I see the head. Lynn lays back and says, "I can't. It hurts too much. Just yank him out!" I look at Chris and Shauna. They know that doing that would probably endanger both of them. And that no one has done this before. "Lynn, you can't do that." Shauna says in a soft voice. "I don't care! Eric, please. Just get him out of me!" Eric looks at us. I shrug. Lynn will kill us if we keep her in pain, but if we listen to her she will do the same. "Lynn, if there is even a safe way to do that, it would probably hurt worse. Just push again, just a few more times." Chris says. She reluctantly pushes again and I see the head. She pushes once again and after two hours, she has delivered both babies. "Here is your little boy," I say as I hand her to Mar to clean her. Mar hands the girl to Lynn and the she whispers "Maeve." "What?" Eric asks. "Her name is Maeve Coulter." "Is there a middle name?" Chris asks. "No, I like it just like that." Lynn says. Mar walks in and says, "And this is the little boy." "Jace Coulter," Eric says. She nods and they kiss. Mar says, "Ew guys no PDA, there are kids in the room." "Ha ha Mar. After you have a kid you can do whatever you want in that room, but right now I want to kiss my fiancé." All eyes snap to her's. "What?!" We all scream. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. We're getting married." Lynn says as if she were talking about the weather. "Can I go get the guys?" Chris asks. Lynn nods and then Toby comes to my side with Adee and he puts an arm around my waist. "How ya doing Lynnie?" Zeke asks. "Well enough to kill you if you ever call me Lynnie again." She says. Uriah laughs and Marlene smacks his arm. "I have an idea." Will says. "And that is?" Chris asks. "We are so having a prank war on the initiates next year." Everyone nods there heads and there is a silent oath to train. "Okay, so we all want to train initiates next year. Who would watch Adee, Donavan, Maeve and Jace?" I ask. I hear Shauna and Mar mumble something. "What?" I ask. "Well," Mar says, "There May or may not be a few more added to that list soon. Uri and I have been trying for a baby, and Zeke and Shauna are adopting." "You're adopting?" Toby asks. "Yeah," Zeke says. He looks to Shauna and she nods, "Shauna can't have kids so we are going to adopt a baby from a Erudite woman who doesn't want her little baby boy. He is two months old and we will have adopted him by next week." "Thats great guys!" I say while going to hug Shauna. "So Mar, are we going to have to deliver you too?" Chris asks while pointing to Shauna, me and herself. Mar laughs, "Would you? I know that you aren't technically qualified but I would prefer you to do it." "Yeah, we would just have to do it at your place." Shauna says.

A few hours later we are heading back into Dauntless as they have already rid the compound of the chemicals, and Max walks over. He eyed the babies in Lynn and Eric's arms but says nothing. "Eric would you like to have more space? I'm assuming my grandchildren would like to have room to grow." Max says with a smirk. "What? How? When? What?" Eric says. "Tris caught me up on everything yesterday. What's their names, and can I hold one?" He asks. "This," Lynn says while handing him Maeve, "Is Maeve Coulter, and this," She says while pointing at the blue bundle, "Is Jace Coulter." "How do you say her name again?" Max asks almost sheepishly. "It's pronounced as Mave." Eric says. Uncle Max nods and says, "Here's your daughter back, we need to get back home." He walks away and I assume he is opening the doors. Jace begins to cry as we settle down in the cafeteria for some cake. Lynn feeds him and he falls asleep. "So we never decided who would watch the kids when we train." Chris says. Mar looks at Shauna before saying, "We'll do it. We weren't the strongest initiates ever anyway. Eric, Four and Zeke were in the top three as were Tris, Uriah and Lynn. It would make more sense for you to train the initiates." Everyone bods their heads and then we disperse and head home.

 **A/n**

 **Heyguys! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/faves. Remember, thirtieth reviewer gets a...shoutout! Please also leave me the names of stories that you have written because I would love to read them! Especially if There divergent fanfics...but there all good. So have a great night and leave y'alls titles and share this story with all y'all fanfics dudes. If I see a shoutout to this story on one of the stories left, then...youget to meet Shaliene Woodley and Theo James! Ha, just kidding, I wish tho. I will probably just review it and give you a shoutout...Umm idk what to write now...good night? Ummm...don't let the bed bugs bite? Uhhhh...hug a tree? Idk, soooooo gooood bye dudes! (Anddudets!) Isn't that Hawaiian? Anybody hawaiin, cuz I need to know the answer to that! Is it just surfer talk? Idk! Ok so I'm actually going to stop writing this time...**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Tris POV**

Adee is still asleep when I get up and start to make coffee. Toby isn't here, he probably went to set up the training room. I quickly dress both Adee and I before walking to the cafeteria to grab a muffin. "Sup, hows it going Lynn?" I say when I see The  
/Gang. "Not bad, I'm pretty tired due to having to wake up to feed these little terrors, but not bad. Hey where's Four?" "I don't know, he wasn't there when I woke up." I say. I notice Zeke look down, he looks guilty. "Zeke," I begin slowly, "Where  
/is Four?" "Umm, Well, you see...I may or may not have taken him to the bar with me, we got wasted and then..." "Zeke. Tell. Me. Where. My. Fiancé. Is." I say with a deadly look on my face. "We saw on of your initiates, Candy I think, and then they,  
/Well they, Tris they left together." I almost drop Adee. Everyone looks at me with sympathy. But they also look like they want to kill Four. "Mar, take Adee with you today please. It seems that I will be training alone, and although Adee is quite  
/the child, I do believe that she doesn't need to see some...things." I say with a fake, sweet smile. "Oh god, Eric we need your help!" Uriah says, "You know how to hide a body right?" Eric just shakes his head, "Hey cous, you might want to take a  
/day off training. I can fill for you, go have a nice day with Adee." "No. I need to shoot something and today is guns." "Just don't shoot an initiate Tris, I don't want to have to do the paperwork." Zeke whines. "Tris, come over to my place later.  
/Chris, Mar, Ali and I will be there. Zeke will take the dudes somewhere. We can have Tori watch the kids, we are gonna have a girls night. Maybe a little clubbing, be there at six." "Ok, I'll be there." And with hat I walk away and head to the training  
/room.

When I enter I don't see any initiates, I'm only thirty minutes early. I finish setting up the targets when Ali walks in. She walks over and begins to help me load the guns, she doesn't say anything and got that I am grateful. "I'm going to be a rude,  
/annoying and ruthless instructor today, if I say anything to yell don't take it personal, it's been a crappy day." I say. She nods and we finish loading quickly. "So what happened? Shauna doesn't just initiate a girls night for no reason." She says.  
/"It has to do with Four, he most likely won't be here for training." Ali nods, "Their late, it's a quarter after." "When they get here I'll just make them run laps per minute they missed. Let's just say four laps around this room equal a mile. Have  
/the janitors on speed-dial." "Ah T-Six! I won't have to run will I?" "No, you were on time. Do you know how to shoot a gun? Want to begin without them?" "Yeah, I want to be able to shoot like a boss." I laugh, and we head over to the targets. I show  
/her how to shoot and fifteen minutes layers she's hitting the target. "Your a natural! Since they still aren't here, let's show ya how to fight. Then I'll go to Max about the little devils we call initiates around here." "I don't know what your talking  
/about Six! We are total bangles, especially Candy. She is like the nicest person ever!" Ali says with evident sarcasm dripping from her words. "Come with me, I'm gonna talk to Max. You'll probably be first ranked since you showed up to tracing and  
/you know how to shoot, fight and throw knives." "Sweet! Are the training rooms open at night?" "Yeah why?" "Jackisn't very good at throwing knives and I want to help him." "Yeah, just used training room ten. It's our private training room."  
"Nice,

thanks Six." I nod as I knock on Max's door. "Hey Tr-Six." "It's fine Max, I told her my name." He nods, "Not that I mind you being here, but aren't you supposed to be training? And where's Four?" "Only one of my initiates showed up, so I went ahead  
/and taught her. And Four decided to go at it with an initiate." "Oh gracious, we have another initiate in the infirmary!" "No, he didn't kill her. He went at her in the bar. I have a feeling that Adee will have a half-sister soon." Ali gasps and Max  
/looks outraged. "He did what?! He is engaged, has a child, and is in the government. If this leaks out, even if it doesn't, he can be factionless before he can say sorry. You could put him on trial ya know Trissy." "Max Zeke said he was drunk. That  
/doesn't justify his actions but i Love him. I love him the way you loved Aunt Jeanine, the way Mom loves Dad, so on and so forth. I can't raise a kid without him, and I can't live either. I hate him for what he did, but don't put him on trial, yet.  
/Don't make him factionless Uncle Max. You can't." "Ok Tris, I won't. But he is on probation from his leadership duties until further notice. I will have someone change the locks on you door right now. About the initiates, did your check the dormitories?"  
/"No, I don't want to see Candy covered in hickeys with messed up hair and a flushed face." He nods, and the picks up the intercom. " _All initiates please report to office twelve at this time. I repeat all initiates to my office at this time. Also if anyone happens to see a hung over instructor, please send him here as well._ "

Five minutes later the initiates come piling in. "Where have you been?" I ask with an edge to my voice. None one speaks. "Where. Have. You. Been?!" Max repeats. "We were in the dining hall." Liam says. "And why were you in the dining hall instead of this  
/training room?" Max asks. "Because we can, like you are so uptight! This is our life like you can't control us, like yeah! Like we have like things to like, do! We shouldn't have to like go to training like all the time, like seriously." Candy says  
/in a sickly sweet, fake, voice. "Aw Candy, what's that on your neck? Did you get hit? And your hair, oh my gosh it looks horrifying! Where did you come from? A rats nest?" Ali asks. It takes all I have not to laugh, but a smirk still makes its way  
/onto my lips. "It's nothing Stiff!" Candy says as she tries to fix her hair. I notice that Max looks like he Zane's to lol her, but he also has a smirk. I don't know how long it is but eventually Four walks in. "Hello Four," Max says icily. Candy  
/smiles at him and I feel like I'm about to throw up. "Hello Max, sorry I'm late. I was still asleep." "Hm, yes you were still asleep. Where? If I recall, someone told me that you weren't in your apartment this morning and had gotten quite drunk last  
/night." "I was sleeping at Zeke's sir." I decide to but in at this time, "But why weren't you at breakfast with him?" I ask sweetly. He tries to respond but I stop him. "Oh no Four, I'm not done. One moment. Initiates, head to the dorms. Consequences  
/will be handed out later, if it was up to me I would just send you all to the fence." I say. Once they leave I continue. "Why did Zeke tell me the you left with a girl after getting drunk? Why did you leave with Candy? Why did she have numerous hickeys?  
/Why was she all flushed? Why did you not come home? Why did you stop caring about me an Adee? When did you decide to act like Marcus?" I ask knowing the last part would hurt him as much as he hurt me. "I don't know Tris. All I know is that I needed  
/a distraction from life. I needed to be my age for once, I needed to act nineteen not fourty. I needed to be get away from Adee. I needed to get away from you. I needed to get away from The Gang. I needed to live my life Tris! I needed to not be a  
/father or a fiancé. I just needed to be free from all the stress. I needed to be away from my family. Did you know that I now have to beat both of you in my landscape? I beat Adee to a pulp and you, you were, I killed you Tris! Do you realize how  
/hard that was for me? I needed to not be Four the instructor, Four the leader, Four the friend, Tobias the fiancé, Tobias the father, Tobias the boy who was beat for years. I needed to be free." "If you didn't want the responsibility then you shouldn't  
/have accepted the position as leader, you should have agreed to train initiates, you shouldn't have come to Dauntless, you shouldn't have become friends with The Gang, you shouldn't have kissed me by the Chasm, you shouldn't have said you wanted to  
/start a family, you shouldn't have proposed! I shouldn't have let you into my life, by doing this you not only hurt me, but you hurt my family, my friends, our daughter Four. What do I say to her when she asks about her father? Do I say, he cheated  
/on me with an initiate, you know that mean girl at the park? She's your half-sister. See the man sitting next to Uncle Zeke up there? He's the man who left when you were one. I can't do this anymore Four! You keep getting drunk to deal with your problems  
/and you except me to feel bad for you! Well news flash Four, I have problems too! So do Zeke an Uriah and Christina and Shauna and Marlene and Will and Eric and Lynn and everyone else in the world! Weddings off, take the crapy excuse for a ring back."  
/I then walk out but when I pass him I say, "Oh and don't bother to come to training anymore, Eric is teaching now. And I hope you have money in your pockets because guess what? I'm packing up your stuff, go live in the dorms!" I run to Shauna's room  
/and when the girls look at me I burst into tears. They hug me and whisper words if comfort but I can't respond.

When I can form a coherent sentence, I tell them what happened. "You did the right thing Tris," Shauna says. "I know it's terrible for me to say, but is it possible for you not to let him stay here? I need a getaway space and I don't think I can stay  
/in the apartment with it being so empty." "Of course Tris," Shauna says, "We are on you side over this. He won't be sitting, talking or looking at any of us for a long time." I smile when I realize that I have amazing friends. But it fades as soon  
/as I think back to To- no Four. He is Four. He is a leader, we train initiates together and he just happens to be my first love and the father of my baby. That's it, no love, no friendship, no nothing. "Come on let's go clubbing!" Chris says. Chris  
/throws on a short, white fitted dress with a keyhole and black heels. "Homesick Chris?" I ask. "Haha Tris." Shauna puts on a knee-length black dress with a large mesh keyhole, and triangle cut outs on her hips and above her bellybutton. Red heels  
/are added with her dress. Mar walks out with a short black dress a laced chest and back. She puts on pink heels. They hand me a black dress that ends right under my butt with mesh from my chest to my neck and mesh sleeves. I get royal blue heels and  
/we all have the same simple make up. "Ready to hit the clubs?" Mar asks. A chorus of yeahs fill the room and then we dance for hours and a get just a little tipsy. Ok, we couldn't walk in a straight line so it was a little more than tipsy but who  
/cares. We are going to have massive hangovers tomorrow. Yay. "I hate to cut it short, but I have to train tomorrow. See ya later girls!" I say before stopping by Tori's to pick up Adee and Donavan, their gonna be there for a while.

The next morning I'm walking to the dining hall when I see something that I want to erase from my brain. Candy is pressed up against the wall by Four, and he has his tongue down her throat. She is touching his thighs and he is rubbing her butt. Screw  
/him! I walk past him and try not to be seen but Adee decides to make noise, probably realizing that that is her father. Four looks around and smiles when he sees Adee. He sets Candy down and tries to reach for her. I glare at him and walk away, the  
/two toddlers following in my wake. The nerve of that man! I stalk into the dining hall and no one offers to start a conversation, probably thinking that I would shoot them. "I saw Four with Candy on my way here. He tried to pick Adee up." "I can't  
/believe he would do that Tris, want us to come help with the initiates today? He will probably show up with that girl today." Chris says. "Aren't you supposed to be training the 'borns?" I ask. "Oh yeah...we can combine. Double the size means that  
/we can have like double the trainers. Will, Eric, you and I. Anyone else?" "I want to train now that I'm back here!" Uri says. "Me too! We haven't scared the crap outta initiates in ages!" Zeke says. "Well it's settled then. Meet in the transfers  
/training room, it's the largest. Mar, Shauna and Lynn. Hm. Lynn your still on maternity leave correct?" She nods. "Mar an Shauna what are you doing today?" "We both have a shift in the infirmary. I go from nine to two and Shauna is there from two  
/to seven." Mar says. "Ok, off to Tori's kids. Adee come on, Donavan is already half way there!" Chris says. She gets up and tries to keep up with Chris as they head to the tattoo parlor. We finish breakfast and then the boys follow me to the training  
/room. We just relax for ten minutes until the initiates walk in since Ali and I already set everything up yesterday. "Initiates!" I say. "Today we have a few extra instructors, and are combining training. This is Zeke, Uriah, Chris, Will and I'm Six.  
/Today we will be teaching you how to shoot a gun and how to fight. Questions?" "Where's Four?" James asks. "He will no longer be instructing, Eric is your new co-instructor." Chris says. "Why?" He asks. "You will learn to keep your mouth shut, understand?  
/You don't want to have to learn like my wife did. Chasm anyone?" Will asks. The borns shudder, remembering that day. Zeke walks in front of a target on one side of the room and Uri walks to one on the opposite end. They demonstrate how to shot and  
/soon everyone is shooting.

After lunch when we are about to begin fighting, a door slams. I look over and see the person I never want to see again. Four. The initiates look over and Candy perks up. "Four," Zeke says icily. "Hey Zeke! Why did you take over my job? And why did Are  
/the borns here?" "I didn't take over your job. My job was to oversee the initiates training. The borns are here because it is also my job to protect my cousin from scum like you." "What's wrong Zeke? Did they run out of cake?" "Boys, stop. This is  
/my training room, and I think the initiates would like to see how to fight. Yes?" I say. They nod. "Oh hey Six, long time no see." "Yeah, because I changed my locks." "So why wouldn't you let me see Adee this morning?" "Oh yah know, I didn't want  
/her to see something that revolting. You know I don't think she needs to see a man's hand in certain places yet, or a tongue down a throat." "Ah, Six. You amuse me." "And you are about to amuse the initiates. Who would you say would win in a fight?  
/Him," I say while pointing at Four, "Or I?" Most hands raise when I point to Four, but Ali and the rest of the instructors raise their hand for me. "Come on Four, Candy can't save ya now. Get your butt in the ring." He takes his time but eventually  
/he is in. And let the fight begin.

 **A/n**

 **Remember 30th reviewer gets a shoutout!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Tris POV**

"Well? Are you going to hit me or not?" I ask after a minute. "You're a girl. I don't hurt girls." He replies. I laugh a bitter laugh and then say, "You don't hurt girls? Then how would you explain walking out? What do you call leaving Adee? What do you call leaving me? Because that hurt Four." "Can we talk about this later Six? We have an audience." "Fine, meet me at the Chasm. Bring no one, I may bring Adee." He nods. And then I punch him in the nose. He quickly recovers and punches my stomach. I kick his feet out and he crashes down. When he gets up he says, "I quit. Your going to knock me out and I don't want to knock you out. Good fight Six, I didn't feel you use your elbows of knees though." As he says this I knew him in his no-no place. "He sure felt that one." Zeke says. "Initiates!" Will yells, "I hope you were paying attention to that fight because you will be fighting each other tomorrow. Now go." They all run to a punching bag and begin. Meanwhile I begin to put up the targets, with the help of Chris, while everyone else watches the initiates. Four seems to have disappeared, and the guns have as well. He must be putting up the guns. When I finish I walk over to the corner where the other instructors are standing. "Tris, what did Four say when you were on the mat?" Uri asks. I replay the conversation, except for the meeting part. "Wow." Chris says. "Yeah, I don't understand but if he's happy then it's ok." Uri sends me a look that says, "Your Abnegation is showing." "Who's watching the initiates?" I ask to no one in particular. "Eric is." Will replies. Ok, at least it's not Zeke. "Hey!" Zeke yells. "What?" "You said that out loud Six." Chris says. "Oh. Sorry Zeke. I'm bored, I'm ending training early. "Amen to that," Eric says, "They are the most annoying, stuck-up, terrible initiates I've ever met. Except for that Ali girl, she's good." "Ok initiates listen up!" I yell, "Training is over. You will fight each other tomorrow after lunch. Bye." They all disperse but I catch Ali before she goes. "How was my training room?" "Amazing, it was more equipped than this room!" She says. "Yeah, that's what happens when your an ambassador, a prodigy and a trainer. Use it whenever you need." "Thanks Six."

At midnight I'm sitting by the Chasm, in our spot, when I hear footsteps. I draw out my knife as the get closer. "Tris, it's me. Don't kill me." Four says. I put my knife up as he comes into view. "Explain." I say. "Ok. Let me start out with I love you, I wouldn't of done this if I had another choice. According to the paper that fostered me into your family, I am technically your brother. It is against the law to have any physical or emotional connection to your family that is other than, in our case, brotherly love. We could both become factionless if word got out to Candor that we are engaged and have a kid. Candy somehow found out about this, and she threatened to go to Candor. We would lose Adee. So I have to be with her until I go to Candor, or we could lose everything." "What are we going to do Four?" He winces as I say Four, but replies anyway. "I have to go to Candor and say that the Priors no longer have custody over me. I am eighteen so I can be parentless. I'm going tomorrow to change it. Your parents will no longer be fostering me, since I have chosen." "I love you." I say before kissing him. It's been to long since I've touched him. "As much as I want to continue, we need some ground rules per say. We can't be together in public. Meet me at the Chasm every night at twelve. It would be amazing if you brought Adde every once in a while as well. You can tell The Gang, but try to keep it low. In public, such as training, we must still look as we despise each other. I love you Tris, but I have to leave. My shift in the control room begins soon. I'll see you tomorrow." He gets up, kisses me gently and then walks away.

Today Four, no Tobias, is going to Candor. Today is capture the flag. Today Donavan is two. Today Shauna is adopting her little boy. Today Mar has an appointment to see if she's pregnant. Today is a big day for us all. I decide to just grab Adee after training for Donavan's party so I head to the cafeteria. I see Toby walk in with Candy and I immediately look down. Rage course through me but I attempt to shut it down when Will walks over. "Shouldn't you be at home with the birthday boy?" I ask. "Yeah but Chris wanted a muffin so here I am. And thanks for taking over training today." "No problem, now go set up that party! And tell Donavan that Auntie Tris says hi." "Will do, bye Tris." The punching bags are already set up from yesterday, but sitting in the training room is better than watching Candy practically lap in _my_ fiancé's lap. So I decide that I will take Donavan out Chris's hands, he and Adee can play while I watch the fights. I walk to my moms apartment to grab Adde, say a quick thanks and then I'm off to get Donavan. Will answers the door, hands me the kid and then runs back to Chris. I just shake my head and walk to the training room. Zeke, Uriah and Eric will be back today to help me although I don't really need it. The initiates are already there punching when I get in. Eric seems to have woken them up early. Good. "Morning cousins that are sadly mine. Want to see your niece and your niece's boy toy?" I say. "First of all you love is Six," Uriah says, "Second of all isn't Adde a little to young to be dating?" "It's Dauntless, cut the kid some slack." Eric says. "Six, you may be a grandma soon." Zeke says. "No, because unlike you, I will remember to tell my kid to use protection. That reminds me. Shouldn't you be with Shauna?" "Shoot I forgot that was today. Bye guys!" "He's going to forget the kid at the place. Or forget to feed it," Eric says. Uri and I nod before heading off to play with the kids.

After lunch during Candy and Liam's fight, Tobias bursts into the room. I look over and when he meets my eyes he nods and has a smile that only I would notice. I smile as he walks over and says, "Need any help training?" Aka everything is perfect again. Uriah starts to speak but I cut him off. "No. It's just fights, I presume you don't want to watch your girlfriend get beat up." "She's not my girlfriend." "Ah well then you have no business here. Adios Four! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Dang my acting skills are on point! He walks away but I can tell what I said did hurt him. I need to tell The Gang what's going on. Tonight at Donavan's party we can talk.

Formal? For a two year olds party? What the heck Chris. I grab a black sleeveless dress with black gems and six inch red heels. Grabbing my black clutch, I head to Adde's room and put her in a black ruffled dress with pink sandals. Toby won't be there due to everyone still hating him, but we'll see him tonight. "You get to see daddy tonight baby. Don't you wanna see daddy?" She giggles. "Mommy loves you." We walk out the door and down the hall. Their door is covered by streamers. Oh goodness, just imagine the inside. It looks pretty good. There are balloons on the tables, a large buffet, an even larger chocolate cake and a table piled high with presents. "This looks amazing Chris!" "Thanks, the rest of Tye Gang is in the living room. There are a few...things we need to talk about. Grabs plate, no cake yet, and put Adee in Donavan's room.

"How'd it go Mar?" I ask after a long awkward silence. "Good, I'm pregnant." "Thats great Mar, congratulations!" "Thanks Tris." "Ok what are you dying to say? This is really awkward." I say. No one speaks. "Uriah. What is it?" No reply. "Ok, let me call Mac and tell him to remove cake from the kitchens." "No! I'll tell you, just leave the cake alone. Why are you talking to Four and being so nice to him? Why did you meet him by the Chasm last night?" "How'd you find out about that?" "Zeke was working in the control room." I nod. "Ok, here's what happened. You know how Four came to Dauntless as my foster brother right?" They nod. "Candor classifies him as my brother. In the laws it says that family can't have a physical or emotional relationship past, in our case, a sibling relationship. Well of course we didn't know this but on of the initiates somehow figured it out. She threatened to go to Candor and tell Jack about this, in which case we would have been separated, probably made factionless and Adee would be taken away from us. She forced him into a relationship with her, and it was the only way to prevent her from ruining our lives. He went to Candor today and he is no longer under the custody of my parents, so we are no longer technically siblings. And we can legally get married whenever now or have a kid, anything!" "Wow Tris. Did you know at first?" Will asks. "No, they day of the fight, he said he wanted to talk so we met at the Chasm." "I feel so bad about talking about him like that now." Shauna says. A chorus of me too's is heard. "Ok no more "I feel bad's". We are going to celebrate like no one has ever celebrated a two year old!" Mar says.

The party ended around ten as the kids, and Mar, were tired. I put Adee down and we had a good hour of sleep before we went to the Chasm to meet Tobias. He was already there when I arrived. "You're early." "Yeah well I wanted to see my girls, and I can finally do this in public." He kisses me and we break away only because Adde wants her daddy. "Hi baby girl. Daddy missed you." She giggles and reaches for him. "So I'm assuming everything went good in Candor?" "Yeah, Jack was really helpful and understood what I was attempting to do. We could get married now Tris. Or have a kid or adopt one or anything! I love you." "I love you too Tobias. Did you here about Shauna and Zeke?" "No what happened? Are they okay?" "Their fine, they adopted a little boy from Erudite. His name is Matthew Wilson Pedrad. He's two and has blonde hair and blue eyes. Do you remember that really old movie we watched? The Hunger Games I think. We he looks just like that Peeta guy." "Well then we must reserve a position in the kitchen." "yes we must. Would you like to sleep back home?" "That would be amazing Tris, thank you." "Don't mention it. It's your home too."

Today we have to show the initiates their ranks, and then everyone has the day off. After running everything by Four, Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Will and Chris, I'm writing down the rankings on the chalkboard.

"Initiates! Today will be the last day in the compound for some. If you are below the line, you will be escorted out of the compound by noon. Here are your rankings:

Hector

Ali

Callie

Faith

Jack

Archie

Andrew

Khloe

James

Cara

Brayden

Josh

Rose

Candy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Andy

Anna

Anna and Andy hug each other will Ali and Jack kiss. Awe. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"We need to plan weddings," is the first thing I hear when I go to the cafeteria for lunch. "What?" "I said we need to plan our weddings." Chris says while pointing to me, Shauna, Mar and herself. "Are we all even engaged?" I ask. They all nod. "We should have a combined wedding! Like we should all be married at the same time, place, etc!" Mar says. "What colors are we thinking?" Shauna asks. "Black obviously. Maybe gold or red also." Chris says. "What do you think Tris?" Shauna asks me. "Black and gold sounds pretty but a little fancy for Dauntless. Black and red sounds nice and very Dauntless." I say. "Red," Mar says, "It is more Dauntless, like Tris said." "Time to go dress shopping!" Shauna says.

Chris finds a red dress with a tight bodice and a poofy skirt. She grabs six inch black heels. Shauna gets a sleek red dress with a strip of black silk an few inches above her waist. She gets six in black heels as well. Mar gets a black dress with a tight bodice covered in silver gems and a poofy skirt. She gets six inch red heels. I get a black sleeveless halter dress with red lace over the bodice. There is a large keyhole neckline and a long slit in the skirt. I also have six inch red heels. "We are going to lock hot!" Mar says. "When should we get married?" I ask. "When do Initiation end?" Shauna asks. "In a week." I say. "Then we get married in two, that's enough time right Chris?" Mar asks. "Yep. I could have it ready in days." "So I think we should have Zeke and Shauna then me and Four then Uriah and Mar then Chris and Will. It's the order we joined The Gang." I say. "That's a great idea Tris!" Chris says.

"Baby I'm home!" I yell an hour and a half later. "I'm in Adde's room!" He yells back. In there I find him attempting to set up a toddler sized bed. "Baby, what are you doing?" "I'm trying to set this thing up. She's to old to still be sleeping in a crib." I just shake my head. "Adde let's go to Auntie Chris's house. I think we should get Uncle Will to help daddy." She nods her head.

"Will! Four can't figure out how to set up a baby bed! He's in our apartment, thanks!" I yell as I open the door to their apartment. "Well just walk on in Tris. We could have been busy ya know, and how do you know that I will help Four?" He asks. "It's not like I haven't walked in when you were busy before, that's when I just take Donavan to my place. And you're gonna help Four cuz your scared of us." "True, ok bye Tris! Chris is in the living room."

"Hey Chrissy! Ready to finish planning?" "Yeah, I just have a few details we need to iron out." "Ok, throw 'em at me!" "Wellllllll, I talked to Mar...were having a shotgun wedding!" "What? We already knew that." I say, what happened within twenty four hours? "Well I'm pregnant. Three months." "Oh my gosh Chris that's amazing! Wait, what about Lynn? We never added her in on the planning." "They got married the day after the kids were born. They just went to Max and signed the papers." "Oh," I say. "Yeah, so anything new? Or did you just randomly decide to drop in my apartment?" I laugh, "You can take the girl outta Candor but you can't take the Candor outta the girl. And I don't think so. Oh! You know Lauren, one of my many cousins, right?" "I think so, why?" "She said that Jeanine was planning a war when they transferred. But Max already knows, she's factionless now." "Happy much Tris? I mean you just found out that your aunt is factionless, and you are talking like you would about the weather." Chris says. "I never liked her. I just wish we could jet married sooner ya know?" "Yeah, I wish it could be like tomorrow. I can't wait! Where are you going for your honey moon?" "There is this place Louisville that I've been dying to go to. They had horse races and tons of alcohol and betting. It sounds like a pretty Dauntless place to go," I say. "That's sounds so cool! There is this place Will heard of that's called Hollywood. People used to act and dance and dress up there. It was like a fashion hotspot! I've been hinting about it for a while now, but boys can be so thick some times!" Chris says. "You know, I took over for both you _and_ Will. I think that you should do the sims. I will watch Donavan and take care of the meetings, but you have to deal with the devils. That sounds fair." Before she can respond I am racing out the door with Adde hot on my heels. I'll probably feel bad tomorrow. Oh well.

 _There is a girl, about sixteen years old, sitting under an Apple tree. She has golden hair with a blue streak, deep blue eyes and high cheek bones. Her head is in a boy's lap, who appears to be the same age. He has brown hair and celery green eyes. He is stroking her hair as she closes her eyes. "Adde," he whispers, "We have to leave. Four is supposed to be cooking again, that means we will be eating in the cafeteria. Adde what's wrong? Are you okay? You keep putting your hand on your stomach. Is it cramps?" "Ash, everything is perfect. I'm pregnant." "Your pregnant?" "Yeah. You're gonna be a father. Maybe it'll be a boy and we can name him after you. Donovan Asher Hughes Jr." "If it's a girl we could name her after you. Adeline McKenzie Hughes." The girl laughs, it sounds like a tinkling wind chime. "Your right Ash, we should go. Mom will kill me if I miss the twins' birth. And I thought you were dead when you missed dinner last week. Ha, you should have seen her face when I told her I would be busy!" They don't speak for a few minutes. Though it's a comfortable silence, Ash breaks it, "I love you Adde, and I love this little baby of ours." "We love you too Ash."_

I wake up with a smile on my face. No nightmares. No initiates. No meetings. No reason to get out of bed.

Three hours later I'm awoken by the sound of my ringtone. Hanging On by Ellie Goulding is playing. Although I love this song, it's loud an hurts my head. "Hello?" I say as I answer the phone. _Hey Tris it's Max._ "Oh hey Max, what's up?" _We are having an emergency meeting. There has been an outbreak of an uncommon and highly contagious illness. Please report to the large conference room ASAP._ The call ends as I jump up to throw on clothes, grab a muffin and run out the door.

"Good morning Six. Right on time, as always. Would you care to get our Erudite representatives from the Pit?" Max asks. "Of course," I say.

"Caleb?" I say when I reach the Pit. "Hello Beatrice. It's lovely to see you again, we're waiting for the head ambassador to come pick us up. They are under the name of Six. Such an unruly name, and he is late! So unpunctual," Caleb replies. "First of all, Six is a woman. Second of all I am here to pick up the Erudite leaders. My name is Tris, but most people call me Six. Hurry up." Caleb has a shocked look on his face but follows me anyway. As we are walking I decide to keep up conversation. "How are you Aunt Jeanine? Lauren and Eric passed initiation with flying colors. Dad is retiring soon and Max is currently head leader. I, aa you must have guessed, am the head ambassador." "Well Six, you are certainly my niece if you have gained such a high role in the government at seventeen. And I am well." I nod as we enter the conference room. "Ah Jeanine, you look great." Max says. "Thank you Max, I trust that our kids are in good hands?" "The finest. Lauren is an assistant to the leaders so she works in hand with Four here. And Eric is the co-head of security, he works under Six. They work with our two prodigies." "That's wonderful. Now about this illness..."

After an hour we have come to the conclusion that it is an old illness called the flu. It spread through that air and through touch. Caleb left early to start a new serum called a vaccine. It will stop people from getting the virus. "Well it was nice to see you again Six. You should come visit more often. Faction before blood isn't taken very seriously anymore, everyone travels between factions. I hope to see you again soon," Jeanine says. "Thank you for offering, I just may have to go soon. Have a good evening." I say. "So Max, what were you talking to Jack about?" I ask when everyone has left. With a grave expression on his face he says, "We're going to war."

 **A/n**

 **Come on guys! Next reviewer gets a shoutout! Only one more to go...**

 **The _italics_ part was a dream, aka a future event. If it wasn't clear, Four was acting. Candy was threatening him, and if y'all remember, they were foster siblings in the beginning and in the summary.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tris POV**

 **Previously:**

 _"We're going to war."_

"What? Max what happened?" I say. "Jack said that the Factionless let people in from the fence. These people brought guns and other weapons. He heard that they are planning to attack in a week." I was supposed to get married in a week. Chris will be devastated,  
but that's the least of our worries. "Let me talk to them." I say. "What?" "Let me talk to the people outside the fence." I repeat. "Ok, we can set that up immediately. You will need to be armed and bring others with you, preferably the rest of The  
Gang since you are all more advanced." "Ok. Chris, Mar, Lynn and Shauna won't be coming. Chris and Mar are pregnant, Shauna just adopted a two year old and Lynn just gave birth. I don't know about the boys though." "Ok, you will leave tomorrow." "Ok,  
let me talk to everyone and I will get you numbers."

I just texted everybody and they should be here shortly. As I walk down the stairs with Adde there is a knock at the door. Four opens it and there stand Th Gang. "Come on guys. We can put the kids in Adde's room. Maeve and Jace can be laid down in the  
crib that is still for some reason in there. Four." "Hey, its a good thing cuz now Maeve and Jace can sleep." He says. "Mhm, just take the kids and put them in Adde's room." "Why did you call us here Tris?" Zeke asks as Four sits back down. "There  
was an emergency meeting today about a flu outbreak. Everyone is getting vaccinated but that's not what I called you here for. Jack Kang has told Max that the Factionless have let people from outside the fence in. These people are planning on attacking  
us in a week. And Chris before you interrupt me, I know that's the date of the weddings. Max wants us to go beyond the fence and talk to these people. We leave at daybreak tomorrow and we will be heavily armed. I am for sure going because it was my  
idea. It will probably be dangerous, it's your decision if you go." "I'll go." Four says. "So will I," Zeke says. Chris and Will have a silent conversation. "We aren't going," Will says. "I'm not," Mar says. "Neither am I," Lynn says. "I won't be  
there," Shauna says. "I'm going," Eric says. "Me too," Uriah says. "Ok. Meet me by the Chasm at seven tomorrow. I have to talk to Max."

"Eric, Four, Zeke, Uriah and I are going." I say when I enter Max's office. "You know this will be dangerous. You don't have to go." "Yes I do Max, it was my idea and it's my duty to this city." "Get some rest, big day tomorrow." I nod.

When I get back to my apartment I find The Gang sitting in the living room. "Hey guys, not like I'm complaining but why are y'all still here?" I ask. "We wanted to spend the night together ya know just in case..." Mar says. Four is sitting on the couch  
so I sit with him as we all drift off into sleep.

Waking up next to your fiancé with the smell of bacon and coffee in the air is how it should be every morning. I get up and find Mar and Shauna in the kitchen. "What are y'all doing?" I ask. "Making breakfast. Since y'all have to leave so early we figured  
that we would get this out of the way. I hope that's okay," Shauna says. "No Thats great. Thank you." They smile. I walk upstairs into my bedroom and pick out the outfit that I can a) move in and b) hide weapons in. It ends up being a fitted black  
tank top with loose jeans and combat boots.

Jumping out of the shower I throw on my clothes, add a gun holster and gun under my jeans, a knife in my boot and a tracking device in the bottom of the other boot. We I walk out I see everyone awake and eating breakfast. "Morning Trissy," Uri says through  
a mouthful of bacon. "Morning Uri, have enough bacon there?" I say with a laugh. Breakfast is a quite event apart from that exchange, and soon it is time to leave. "Alright boys, put a gun holster on your thigh and don't forget the gun. Put a knife  
in your shoe and the tracking device in the sole of your other one. The tracking device is there in case we can't find them or if we can't find our way back to the fence. This," I say while handing out earpieces, "We can talk through. It blends it  
with your ear so it should go unnoticed. If you tap it, it shows a display with a map. We can talk through these as well." We hug each other and then we are on our way.

Getting over the fence proved to be a difficult task, but we managed. We are met with a group of ten people. "We have been expecting you," the man at the front says, "My name is David. The allegations against us are false. We are not going to attack you,  
we simply tried to contact the leaders. We go in peace. It would make it easier to talk to you if we could know your names." The man, David, says. "My name is Six. Why were you attempting to contact the leaders?" I say. "We wanted to take the fence  
down and cooperate with you. May I ask your position?" He says. "I am an ambassador to the factions. The man next to me is a leader. On behalf of Chicago, we will not be taking the fence down. Thank you." "I understand. Go in peace." As we start to  
ascend on the wall they begin to fire. We continue running up but grab our guns. We fire back and reach the top of the fence. That's when I realize Uriah has been shot. "Uriah!" I say and run over. "Tell Mar that I- that I love her. I love the baby  
too." "Uriah you are not going to die. You are going to be fine, you will be able to tell Mar and that any yourself. Four! Zeke! Help!" They come rushing over and press their shirts to the wound to stop the bleeding. "I contacted Max, people are coming  
from Erudite to help him." Eric says. "We need to get down the wall." I say. "I'll carry him," Four says. We nod and descend the wall. When we get down Erudire doctors are already there and they put Uriah on a stretcher. They clean the wound, take  
out the bullet and then stitch it up. They hook him up to an IV filled with blood. "He will be just fine, the billet didn't hit any major organs although it did hit a rib. He will need a brace in order to move without it hurting but other than that  
he is perfect. When he wakes we will fit the brace and then transport him back to Dauntless." An older woman says. "Thank you," I manage. I tell the guys what she said and Zeke releases the breath we were all holding. "They are gonna take him back  
to the infirmary at Dauntless and they said one of us can go with him. They are going to drive." All eyes look to Zeke. "You can go Tris, your like his sister." Zeke says. "I may be like his sister but you are his brother, you should go." "How about  
both of you go," Eric says, "No offense Tris but your small. Both of you could fit." Four nods. "Ok, come on Zekey. You get to sit with me!" I say. He laughs, "Just like old times."

When we get back to Dauntless, Four and Eric are at the door. Uriah woke up along the way and he looked perfectly fine. I was listening to the Erudite, apparently they aren't going to take him to the infirmary. He's free to go. We help Uriah out of the  
truck and we make our way inside. Four thanks the Erudite and head to the cafeteria. It is currently dinner, but the girls and Will weren't expecting us back til late tonight. We walk in and everyone stands up and claps. They make a ton of noise.  
Typical Dauntless. We make our way to our table and we are hugged by everyone. "You guys are back early," Chris says. "Yeah, we finished early than planned. We didn't have to find the people, they were waiting at the bottom of the wall." Four says.  
"I'm so glad your ok," Mar says to Uri. "Me too, I even have a souvenir." "Uriah Linsey Pedrad." Marlene says. "Linsey!" Zeke says laughing. "Zeke your middle name is Leslie so I wouldn't be laughing." I say. "Your Mom is the more sensible one of  
them two. You got Grace." Uriah says with a pout. "Yep." I say. "Ok, I now have your middle names that I can use against you, but what happened Uri." Mar says. "I got shot, doc said it's gonna leave a nasty scar. It's gonna look awesome!" "Uriah!  
Tris what happened? He'll make it sound like he did something heroic." "True. After talking to the group, we began to ascend the wall and then the started to shoot at us. One of the bullets ricocheted of the wall and hit his rib. He's gonna be fine,  
he just has to wear a brace for a while." "Can't even climb a wall right." Mar says while shaking her head.

I leave dinner early anxious to see my baby. "Hey Tori, how was she?" I ask as I enter the tattoo parlor. "Like an angel, as always." She says. "Good, have time for one more tat?" I ask. "Yeah, what do you want?" "On my ankle I want a poppy flower with  
Adeline McKenzie next to it." "Ok, what color do you want the petals?" She asks. "Surprise me." I say.

When she finishes the tattoo it looks amazing. "Thanks Tori, it looks great." "No problem Tris, glad you made it back okay." She says.

I'm putting Adde in bed when Four walks in. "Tobias, i love you." "I love you too Tris."

Death, fire, darkness, failure, death and more death. That's how my morning has been so far. Sims are not fun. Christina was "sick" today so I had to fill in. Why Will couldn't do it? He was "taking her to the doctor and making sure she was resting."  
Sure.

At lunch Chris walks in with a hockey on her neck. "How ya feeling Chris?" I ask. "I'm okay, the medicine Will got me is working great." She says. "Mm, I bet it is." "What do you mean Tris?" "It must be working wonders. I mean from what you said on the  
phone you couldn't get out of bed. I guess you really couldn't. Next time you get "sick" and miss work, at least hide your hickeys." I say before tossing my lunch away.

*Page break*

The final days of sims pass quickly with Archie and Josh being cut. Fear landscapes were this morning and soon it is time for the banquet.

"Today," Max says into the microphone, "We welcome our new members!" The people in the Pit roar and applause. "Four, Six please come up here and announce the rankings. Here are our favorite trainers!" We ascend the stairs to the stage.

"This group of initiates has been...different to say the least. Between fights and love and pranks, this year will certainly be remembered. Now without further ado, our members of 2073!" I say as the name show up on the screen behind me.

1\. Ali

2\. Hector

3\. Jack

4\. Callie

5\. Faith

6\. Andrew

7\. Khloe

8\. Rose

9\. Brayden

10\. Cara

11\. James

12\. Candy

"We never have to see her again." Four whispers into my ear.

 **A/n**

 **I am a crappy writer. Sorry that it is so short and super confusing, I just wanted to get a chapter up. Remember, thirtieth reviewer guys.**


End file.
